


Beacon Hills Sandlot

by Fanfiction_is_Literature



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, M/M, Sandlot AU, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_is_Literature/pseuds/Fanfiction_is_Literature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was just an average kid who had moved to Beacon Hills from San Francisco. He had no intention of fitting in to Beacon Hills, but a neighbor kid dragged him along to play baseball at an empty sandlot. Derek Hale ends up teaching Stiles a lot about both baseball and life.</p><p>A Sandlot AU for Teen Wolf. I wanted one and I couldn't find any so here :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles had just helped unload the last boxes in the U-Haul when he saw a young boy about his age walking down the street. He was tall with dark hair, wearing a tight Henley with the top buttons open and carrying a baseball mitt. The boy turned around and looked him over.

Stiles gave a friendly wave and the boy nodded his head at him in greeting before walking off again. 

Stiles tried not to be disappointed as he took the box inside. He had never been very good at making friends. There was no reason to expect things to be different just because his dad got a promotion and a transfer to Beacon Hills. 

Even back in his old town near San Francisco, Stiles had always clashed with the other kids. His dad thought that it was because Stiles was a little bit queer, but Stiles only wished that it were true. He didn’t fit the San Fran bill of being supermodel fit or very athletic. He preferred to stay home and sneak around the police station to find what interesting case his dad was working on. 

It was his fault that they had to move. He had been caught looking through supposedly secure files at the office and instead of firing his dad, they transferred him with a nice promotion. It was a lucky thing, but he was a good worker and since he had been on his way to detective anyways, they made him the sheriff of Beacon Hills instead. 

The move had been a long drive and sheriff Stilinski hadn’t said much to his son throughout it. Stiles chose to play with his phone instead. He counted his blessings, glad that he wouldn’t be transferring to a new school until the summer was over. He was already making plans on the kinds of things he would busy himself with during the summer. Maybe with his dad’s promotion, he could finally get around to freeing some time and teaching Stiles how to throw a baseball. 

Stiles had watched baseball growing up, and he didn’t know why he hadn’t really learned how to throw a baseball yet. He just didn’t have the friends to teach him and his dad didn’t have the time. He was a sixteen year old kid that didn’t know how to throw around a baseball. 

He remembered when his dad got him a baseball bat back when Stiles had just turned 10. Stiles had fallen in love watching the Mets and so his dad got him a bat to shut him up for a bit and keep him happy. Stiles still had the bat and he’d swing it around every now and then, but he’d never gotten around to actually getting a baseball or a glove. 

His mom got him a little plastic one before she died, but Stiles had only been six years old at the time and it didn’t fit anymore. He still kept it as a memento. 

Stiles walked over to his bookshelf and grazed his fingers over the glove, thinking about her. 

“Hey, dad?” Stiles called out as he walked to the living room.

“What is it, Stiles?” His dad asked, carefully unwrapping the newspaper around the china.

“Oh, you’re taking out mom’s china.” Stiles paused. 

Stiles bent down to help his dad with the unwrapping.

“I couldn’t bring myself to leave it.” The new sheriff sighed.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, running his fingers over the design.

“So what’s up?” His dad asked. “You think you’ll see any kids your age this summer?”

Stiles shook his head with a chuckle. “I’m a teenager and this is California. They’re probably all at some beach sunbathing or stuck in their air conditioned houses playing videogames.”

“Beacon Hills is different.” His dad tried to assure him but Stiles wouldn’t budge.

“We moved south a bit, we didn’t change states.” Stiles scoffed. “The kids are the same.”

“Let’s hope not.” His dad said, straining a bit as he stood up. “Maybe these kids might actually distract you from doing my work for me.”

“Hey, I was helpful with the Rigalski murder, remember?” Stiles reminded him with a smirk. “You never would’ve guessed that the neighbor had done it.”

“She was an elderly lady.” His dad shrugged. “I couldn’t have known that she’d kill someone for being too noisy.”

“Well, I actually see that people get more evil as they grow older and she was like a hundred and fifty so that’s a lot of evil.” Stiles snorted. “Another guess would be that she sold her soul to the devil to even live that long.”

His dad shook his head at him with a sigh of surrender. “So what are your plans for the summer?”

“Well, uh. I was actually gonna… I was gonna ask if maybe we could play catch?” Stiles shrugged. “You know since you’re the boss you can give yourself a few hours off finally and we could hang a bit. You know, the whole cliché father-son throwing a ball thing.”

His dad sighed and looked down. “Listen, Stiles. I’m just getting set up now and I’m gonna have to work really hard to get the same kind of respect from these guys that I got from my old buddies back in ‘Cisco.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Stiles nodded, trying not to show his disappointment.

“They’re probably thinking that I’m some puffed up jerk that got sent down here to tell them how to do their jobs.” The sheriff explained. “I’m gonna have to do a lot of work and maybe bond with the guys that are gonna be watching my back from now on.”

“I get it, dad.” Stiles assured him. “Okay? I’d rather you came home safe and we ate some takeout than whatever the alternative is.”

His dad gave him a guilty smile and went to unpack the kitchen.

~

Stiles decided to go walking around town to explore when he caught sight of the same kid from before enter the drugstore. Stiles would’ve gone to say hi, but he caught sight of a cool motorcycle and got distracted. By the time he remembered that he had recognized someone and was heading towards the drugstore, the kid was already storming out with a new baseball in his hand.

Stiles’ second nature told him to follow the suspect to his location, keeping a safe distance.

The tall broody kid led him to a sandlot filled with a few other boys of the same age. 

“Hey!” The boy called. “Next time, you buy the ball.”

The kid he was yelling at just shrugged. “How about next time, you just jump over the wall and get it?”

Everyone paused and looked to Broody.

Broody grabbed the smaller kid by the front of his shirt. “You think this is a joke?”

“No.” The other kid shook his head with wide eyes.

Broody let him go with a shove and threw the ball to the pitcher. “I’ll bat.”

Stiles felt a niggle of curiosity as to what was wrong with jumping the fence and decided he’d come back and get more information later.

~

A week passed and Stiles was spying on the kids as they played. Stiles made a point to bring his phone fully charged to play a game or see if his dad was working a homicide case yet. He tried not to be distained by the lack of murder in the town, but he liked digging up clues and solving things. 

The kids never kept score or chose sides since they only had eight players, not even enough for a whole team. Stiles did though. People are creatures of habit and they had teams semi-formed as it was, so all he had to do was name them. He kept the score if he got bored, but it was pretty hard. He liked watching the pros play baseball, and he could tell that Broody, or Derek as Stiles had found out, was actually a really good player, but it was still just a game to the other kids.

As it happened, Stiles broke his phone while climbing over someone’s roof and dropping it, so he showed up as usual just to watch with his notepad. He hadn’t found anything out about the fence yet, so he figured he might as well stay.

About an hour in to watching them play, Stiles figured there would be no harm in checking what was behind the fence so he walked over to it.

There was banging and growling and it lured him closer. He curiously bent over to look through a hole, not getting too close, when a voice screamed.

“Watch out!” Isaac called. 

Stiles had gotten to know most of their names by now. Isaac usually took the position of umpire and was the one to get Stiles curious about the fence in the first place. 

Stiles turned around with a sharp twist and screamed as the ball came at him. He smacked it and scrambled away from it.

All of the kids laughed and he felt his embarrassment light his whole body on fire. He stood up and shook himself off with a huff. 

“I’ll get it!” Stiles called sarcastically. “I’ll just go and get the fucking ball.”

Stiles walked over to where the ball had gotten close to the fence. Closer than Stiles was comfortable getting. He’d seen a lot of ugly things back in San Francisco and he didn’t want to be the first body his dad saw in Beacon Hills.

Stiles bent down to get the ball and flailed away from the fence. This. This was the kind of behavior that always made the other kids call him a freak. He was just a bit hyperactive and cautious, he wasn’t really too bad. He didn’t think so at least.

“Throw the ball back!” Ethan called.

“We are waiting!” Jackson called, overly annoyed.

Stiles concluded that Jackson was an asshole from the first day. 

“Yeah, come on! Throw the ball back!” Boyd called from the pitcher’s plate.

Stiles looked over to see Derek watching him carefully with hesitation.

The other kids started getting impatient and shouted at him.

Derek shook his head and stepped forward.

Stiles nervously tightened his hands and threw the ball. But he held on too tight and it landed a few feet in front of him.

“Oh, my god!” Jackson yelled before falling to the ground, laughing with the other kids.

Derek looked down and bit his lip, embarrassed for Stiles.

Stiles felt anger rush through his body and picked up the ball again with determination. Stiles took one look at Jackson and threw the ball with all the power he could muster. The ball hit Danny in the stomach and Stiles stepped back in horror.

“Oh my- oh, god. I’m so sorry.” Stiles said, feeling his hands start to shake from anxiety.

Ethan, Aiden’s twin, turned viciously as if to kill.

Derek visibly winced and shook his head.

Stiles ran home. He just ran. He felt a panic attack coming and had to get home if he was going to calm down.

His dad wasn’t home as Stiles fumbled to unlock the door and fell onto the steps with a sob. He hadn’t had a panic attack in years, but he hadn’t really cared what anybody in San Francisco thought about him. For some reason, he cared just enough about what kids in Beacon Hills thought of him to make him feel so shitty.

Once he calmed himself down a few minutes later, Stiles let himself into the house for a relaxing shower and a fresh change of clothes. He dressed in his pajamas and sat down to read his comics.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up the next morning to his alarm. He must’ve fallen asleep while reading. 

He got up to make his dad breakfast, since he wasn’t sure what kind of food his dad would be getting for lunch and Stiles had taken on the responsibility of following the cardiologists orders for him.

“Did you make bacon?” His dad asked, already dressed in his new outfit for sheriff. 

“Not for you I didn’t.” Stiles scoffed, serving his dad the omelet he had made for him.

“Not even a few bits?” The sheriff asked, poking the omelet.

“Just a few.” Stiles smiled at him. “I figured you could have them just this once.”

“What’s the angle?” His dad asked knowingly.

“Angle? Wha- there’s no- yeah, I wanna see if maybe you have some time to play catch this morning.” Stiles sighed. “Just teach me to throw the ball straight.”

“You don’t know how to throw a ball?” His dad asked.

“Well, of course I know how to throw a ball.” Stiles scoffed defensively. “I just- um- haven’t practiced. I might not be so good at it… anymore.”

“Alright.” His dad sighed, standing up. “Come on, I’ll go get my ball and mitt, I’ll meet you in the backyard.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, standing up. “Great!”

“Good.” His dad nodded just as his radio went off. 

Dispatch was calling about a missing car, so he had to go.

“That’s okay.” Stiles assured him. “Take your breakfast with you.”

“Right.” The sheriff nodded, taking the plate as Stiles poured the coffee into a more secure container and handing it to him.

“I bet you it’s not missing.” Stiles smiled and he opened the door for his dad to leave. “I bet some old man forgot it someplace and took a bus home.”

“Come on, that doesn’t really happen.” His dad shook his head with a smile.

“It would in this town.” Stiles snorted as his dad got into his car and waved goodbye.

~

Stiles was wondering around on a roof when he caught sight of Derek and got distracted. Derek was wearing one of his tighter shirts and seemed to be heading towards Stiles’ house. Seeing how Stiles wasn’t on his own roof, he figured he should get back and started jumping from house to house. Derek turned to look at him, drawn by the noise probably, even though Stiles had thought he’d gotten pretty good at quietly scaling the rooftops. 

Stiles had never really noticed Derek’s face before. It was clean-shaven and his lips were naturally down turned but a nice shade of pink. He had strong eyebrows and thick eyelashes. The eyes did it for Stiles. One look into Derek’s green-grey-hazel eyes and he lost his footing. Stiles was lucky it was only a story house and was quick enough to try and land on his feet. However, when standing back up, he hit his eye against a fuse box he hadn’t noticed.

“Aw, geez.” Stiles said, covering his eye in pain as he stood up more carefully.

Derek had run over to check on him and was now watching him with worry.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked.

“I’m fine.” Stiles shrugged. “Isn’t the first time I get a black eye. I’ll just put something cold on it so that it doesn’t swell.”

“You sure?” Derek asked following Stiles as he made his way home.

“Yeah.” Stiles opened the door and walked in but Derek waited outside hesitantly. “What? Are you a vampire that needs to be invited in?”

Derek seemed to glare at him for a moment before stepping in, but Stiles couldn’t see very well. It was likely though. People had a tendency to glare at Stiles.

“Not a vampire then.” Stiles smirked, grabbing a piece of meat and slapping his face with it for Derek’s entertainment.

“Not a vampire.” Derek shook his head.

“I saw you walking over here? What can I do for you?” Stiles asked, motioning for Derek to sit down.

“I’m gonna play some ball and we need an extra guy. Wanna go?” Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head with a ironic grin. “No thank you.”

“Why not? Don’t you like baseball?” Derek asked, challenging him.

“You’ve seen how badly I suck, right?” Stiles chuckled wryly. “How colossally I fucked up the other day? And that was _with_ two good eyes.”

Stiles made a pointing gesture towards the meat on his face.

“So?” Derek asked, watching Stiles far too intently. “You were nervous.”

“I was not nervous.” Stiles scoffed. 

“Really?” Derek lifted his eyebrows.

“I- I didn’t have a glove.” Stiles shrugged. “Can’t catch a ball without a glove.”

Derek tossed up his baseball and caught it with his hand.

“You know what I mean.” Stiles huffed. “Did you just come here to make fun of me?”

Derek sat a bit straighter and bit his lip. 

“What?” Stiles asked.

“I have an extra.” Derek shrugged.

“An extra…?” Stiles asked, confused.

Derek shook his head and pulled a glove out of his back pocket, tossing it to Stiles.

“An extra glove.” Stiles answered himself.

“So you can actually catch the ball next time.” Derek gave a hint of a smile and looked up at Stiles shyly.

“Huh.” Stiles said, turning it over in his hands. “I guess.”

“Come on.” Derek said, standing up. “Let’s go.”

“But- you know, my eye.” Stiles said awkwardly. “It’s gotta heal.”

“Are you gonna wait for it to be completely healed before you go outside again?” Derek asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“No.” Stiles mumbled. 

Derek grabbed the piece of meat on Stiles’ face and put in back in the freezer.

“Have you ever heard of the word ‘boundaries’ before?” Stiles asked, gaping at Derek.

Derek looked around thoughtfully. “No.”

Stiles squeaked as Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him up, gently shoving him out the door and gripping his hand tightly as they ran to meet the other kids behind the drug store. 

Derek let go of him when they were in sight, but turned to make sure Stiles didn’t go running back home. They walked towards the group of kids together, Derek walking a bit behind Stiles since he was a flight risk.

“Guess who I am?” Isaac said, pulling his pants up and making a grumpy face. “You guys should be nice to the new kid or I’ll throw you over the fence.”

The other kids were laughing until they saw Derek walk up behind him.

“It’s Derek, about that dorky new kid.” Isaac clarified since they weren’t laughing. 

Scott shook his head furiously and Jackson snorted.

“I always thought that if you had something to say to someone, you should say it their face.” Stiles said, seeing Isaac freeze and turn around, watching Derek carefully.

Derek didn’t say anything, just gave Isaac a glare and watched him shrink under it.

“You should’ve gone with your great Bambino impression.” Boyd teased, shoving Isaac a bit.

“Who?” Stiles asked, genuinely confused.

Derek clenched his fists and closed his eyes as he shook his head.

“What?” Isaac asked, almost insulted as he stood in line with the others. “What did he say?”

“What, were you born in a barn, man?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, what planet are you from?” Jackson scoffed.

“You never heard of the Sultan of Swat?” Scott asked, trying to jog a memory that Stiles didn’t have.

“The Titan of Terror?” Boyd added.

“The Colossus of Clout?” Ethan and Aiden said together.

“The King of Crash.” Derek gave Stiles a look that told him that he better get it or they were all gonna jump him.

“Ohhh.” Stiles nodded, trying not to sound sarcastic. “The Great Bambino! Well, duh. I thought you said something else, my bad.”

“Right.” Derek said, changing the subject. “Anyways, Stiles. That’s Ethan and Aiden, the twins. Scott’s got asthma. Danny, Jackson, Boyd, and Isaac, but we call him ‘the Great Hambino’ when he’s doing his impressions.”

“Heh.” Stiles chuckled. “Ham.”

Isaac glared at Stiles.

Stiles smirked at him.

“Guys, this is Stiles Stilinski.” Derek introduced, giving Isaac a warning look.

“Hey, how’d you know my name?” Stiles asked, confused.

The kids just snorted and shook their heads at Derek.

“You told me.” Derek brushed him off and continued talking to his friends. “He’s gonna play with us since he makes nine and that makes a whole team. Let’s stop wasting time and go to the sandlot.”

“It’s nine in the morning,” they reminded him but he just kept walking. 

Stiles was regretting coming.

“Why’d you bring him, Derek?” Jackson asked, pissy.

“Because there were eight of us and he makes nine.” Derek huffed, gripping his bat tighter.

“Yeah, so would my sister but I didn’t bring her.” Danny scoffed, typing something on his phone as they walked.

“With nine guys, we get a whole team, Danny.” Derek said defensively. 

“No.” Isaac shook his head. “With Erica we would have a whole team. Erica could catch and throw.”

“Come on, Derek.” Boyd shrugged. “He doesn’t fit. He can’t play. You saw the way he threw.”

“Yeah, and you already fill up all the empty positions since Erica moved to Arizona.” Ethan added.

“Right.” Derek replied. “And now I get to rotate eight positions instead of seven. I need the practice.”

“You’re the best on the team. You don’t need any more practice.” Isaac lifted an arm in annoyance.

“No, you don’t.” Scott shook his head.

“You’re the best, man.” Jackson agreed with a hint of jealousy.

“Come on, Derek.” Scott shrugged. “The kid is an L-7 weenie, even by my standards.”

“Yeah, Oscar Mayer even.” Jackson added, turning to yell at Stiles. “Foot-long! Dodger Dog! A Weenie!”

The kids started laughing again and Stiles saw Derek turn to him with sympathy.

Stiles had his pride and marched right up to them.

“You don’t wanna play with me? That’s fine.” Stiles said, handing Derek his mitt back.

Derek gripped it tightly and turned to the other boys angrily as he caught Stiles’ arm.

“What are you laughing at, Danny? You run like a duck.” Derek started.

“Okay, but I’m- I’m-” Danny started.

“Part of the game, right?” Derek asked, getting in his face a bit.

“Yeah.” Danny nodded.

“So how come he can’t be?” Derek asked, still gripping Stiles by the shirt.

“Because he’s the loser that can’t catch.” Jackson reminded him. 

“Just base up.” Derek shook his head.

“Wow, you sure told them.” Stiles nodded, shrugging out of Derek’s grip. “But I don’t think I wanna stay and play with your dumb friends anyway.”

“Take left center, okay?” Derek said, ignoring Stiles’ comment. 

“Whatever.” Stiles said, moving over to his position glad that he didn’t have to actually ask where it was. 

God bless the Mets.

Derek went to home with his bat as the other kids continued to jeer at Stiles and say that he wasn’t going to catch the ball anyways.

A game started and the kids threw it to each other as Stiles watched in mild fascination at their coordination. He slightly hated Derek for dragging him into this mess, there was no way he would be able to fit in with them when they had obviously played together for a long time.

“Hey, Stiles, throw it to second.” Derek said, getting ready to hit the ball.

Stiles saluted him and readied himself as Derek hit the ball.

“He’s not gonna catch it.” They kept saying.

“That dweeb is never gonna catch it.” Jackson scoffed.

Stiles spared a moment to glare at him and the ball fell past him.

“I told you, Derek.” Isaac shook his head. “We told you.”

Derek looked down in disappointment.

Stiles inhaled sharply. The ball had fallen near the fence again and Stiles was approaching it normally when he heard growling. He hesitated.

“Why’d you do that?” Boyd asked, frustrated.

Stiles mustered his courage and walked right up to the ball, but he must’ve looked frightened.

“A square, Derek!” Scott sighed, hiding his face in his mitt. “The kid’s a square!”

Stiles grabbed the ball in a hurry and ran back to his post.

“Come on.” Stiles muttered to himself. “Just throw the damn ball.”

He readied himself but he looked over his sweaty hands and sighed, jogging over to Boyd to hand him the ball without looking at him and jogging away.

Derek caught him before he could get very far and maneuvered him back to left center field.

“You can throw it.” Derek reminded him. 

“Nope.” Stiles said, messing his fingers together. “That’s a bit of a problem of mine. Listen, thanks for trying to get me to play, but I think I should go.”

Derek stuttered a bit before catching Stiles by the shoulders again. “You think too much. I bet you get straight A’s, huh?”

“Are you stalking me?” Stiles asked, squinting at Derek playfully. “I do alright. I got a B this one time. Well, A-minus, but personally, I think it should’ve been a B.”

Derek shook his head with a small smile. “Stop thinking. This is baseball, just have fun. If you were having fun, then I know you would’ve caught that ball. Jackson was being a jerk. They all were.”

“I’m surprised, they seem so nice every time I see them.” Stiles scoffed.

Derek looked at him disapprovingly.

Stiles shrugged.

“You ever had a paper route?” Derek asked.

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “I tried helping a guy once.”

“Okay, well then just chuck it like a newspaper.” Derek advised, making a throwing movement. “When your arm gets here, just let go.”

“Right. It’s easy.” Stiles nodded.

Derek didn’t seem to get that he was being sarcastic and nodded with a smile in his eyes.

Stiles sighed.

“Look, to catch, all you gotta do is put your arm out.” Derek gave him a firm nod and jogged back to home plate.

He had a nice running figure and Stiles admired him with a smirk.

“About time, Derek, my clothes are going out of style.” Scott complained.

“They already are, butthead.” Jackson scoffed.

“Shut up!” Scott yelled.

“I told you, Derek.” Isaac said again, just as Derek reached home plate.

“Stiles, throw it to second.” Derek nodded at him again and Stiles sighed, sticking his arm out in the air.

The other kids started complaining again and Derek felt the ball in his hands before hitting the ball to Stiles.

Stiles followed the ball with his eyes and moved the glove a half inch to catch it. “Huh.”

Stiles stared at the ball for a moment and heard Derek sigh in relief so he turned to look at where Derek was smiling at him. Stiles smiled back at him, surprised. He wasn’t sure if it was catching the ball or getting an actually smile out of Derek, but he didn’t want to take the time to think about it. 

Scott did a little fist bump in the air and jumped up. “He’s alright.”

“Told you so.” Derek gave Isaac a pointed look at turned back to smile at Stiles again.

Stiles shrugged and threw the ball to Jackson at second base and Jackson caught it. 

“Whatever.” Jackson shook his head and threw the ball to Boyd. “At least we can play now.”

“I knew it.” Boyd nodded. “All the time.”

Isaac rolled his eyes and gave Derek the ball. Derek accepted it but was still smiling at Stiles. Stiles allowed himself to smile back fully before he was distracted by growling coming from behind the fence.

Stiles resolved to find out what was behind the fence and continued playing.

~

They played for a few hours before deciding to go home. Stiles walked with Derek and Isaac until Isaac had to separate at a cross street to get home.

“You did good.” Isaac said before heading off.

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled.

“See you later, man. Eight tomorrow.” Derek reminded him.

Derek and Stiles walked together silently for a bit on the way to Stiles’ house.

“You did good.” Derek told him.

“Yeah, that’s what Isaac just said.” Stiles teased.

Derek nodded. “So where’d you move from?”

“I thought you would know already.” Stiles smirked. “You seem to know everything else.”

“I heard your dad call you Stiles.” Derek explained. “And he’s sheriff Stilinski. I put a name together. What kind of a name is Stiles anyway?”

“A nickname.” Stiles shrugged.

“Oh yeah? What’s your real name?” Derek asked, slowing his steps.

“A monstrosity.” Stiles chuckled. “Yours?”

“Derek Hale.” Derek replied. “And did the doctors ask your mom what to name you and she took a look and said ‘a monstrosity’ or what?”

Stiles glared at Derek. “No. The name itself is a monstrosity, it’s a polish name. Used to be my grandfather’s.”

“And you took it from him.” Derek nodded.

Stiles bumped him lightly. “He outlived it.”

“So, where’d you move from?” Derek asked again.

“Why the insistence?” Stiles asked, watching Derek suspiciously.

“Why the reluctance to respond?” Derek asked challengingly.

Stiles licked his lip as he looked down at Derek’s for a moment.

Derek clenched his jaw.

“I’m from San Francisco.” Stiles sighed. “Home of the Queers.”

Derek bit his lip.

“You can ask.” Stiles smiled. “But only if you’re willing to answer the question.”

Derek shook his head.

“Looks like you just answered it.” Stiles grinned.

Derek gripped his arm tightly. 

“Or not.” Stiles said, staring down at Derek’s arm.

Stiles was nervous. He hadn’t been nervous about coming out since he’d first told his dad, but he didn’t know how accepting Beacon Hills was of queers. He didn’t want to think that Derek would hurt him, but he was distrustful by nature.

“Listen: don’t ask, don’t tell.” Stiles shrugged, wishing that Derek would blink or something.

Derek let him go with a sigh and they continued walking until they reached Stiles’ house.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Stiles asked, making sure that Derek still wanted him there.

“Yeah.” Derek nodded, watching Stiles carefully. “Don’t get another black eye.”

Stiles shook his head and unlocked the door, watching Derek as he walked away.

“Derek, wait!” Stiles called, not sure why.

Derek whipped around, looking a bit hopeful

“You, uh… Your glove!” Stiles said, biting his lip.

Derek shook his head. “Keep it.”

Derek was ready to walk away again and Stiles was ready to go hit his head against a brick wall when Derek turned around and ran up to him.

“Yeah.” Stiles asked, hoping that he didn’t sound breathless, but Derek had run a bit to close.

“Bring a t-shirt and jeans tomorrow.” Derek said, far too close. “Something you don’t want to get dirty.”

“Right.” Stiles nodded.

“Oh, and…” Derek pulled a cap out of his pocket. “Here. I don’t want you to get sunburned. You’re pretty pale, you’ll burn up easy.”

Stiles looked at it in confusion.

“It’s my old hat.” Derek shrugged, backing away and fixing his own cap. “I have this one so…”

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled, looking it over.

Derek huffed and took it out of his hands and put it on Stiles’ head.

“Wow, I never would’ve figured that out without you.” Stiles chuckled.

A slight blush painted Derek’s cheeks and he ran off.

“See you at eight!” Stiles yelled after him with a big grin before letting himself into his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any spelling errors or anything wrong. I love feedback :) Lots more to come, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Isaac was doing his “Great Bambino” impression again and the kids were laughing.

“Yeah, okay.” Derek said, taking his place as umpire. “I see it.”

Boyd threw the ball and Isaac swung and missed.

“Woah!” Derek called sarcastically.

“You call that pitching?” Isaac yelled, frustrated. “This is baseball, not tennis.”

They all laughed as Derek threw the ball back to Boyd.

“Get him a tennis racket!” Scott called.

“Give me something to hit!” Isaac countered.

“Alright, Isaac. This is my heater.” Boyd told him, setting up for the pitch. “I dare you to hit it!”

“You’ll be sorry.” Isaac warned him. 

“Give that boy a bigger bat.” Scott teased again.

“You want the heater? I’ll give it to you.” Boyd said, throwing the ball.

Isaac managed to hit the ball, but it went over the fence.

“Yeah! That’s how you do it.” Isaac said, walking the bases.

“Isaac, you idiot.” Derek sighed. “Now we can’t play.”

“Great, you idiot!” Boyd said, throwing his glove at Isaac.

Isaac kept running the bases even as the boys threw their gloves at him and started smacking him with them. 

Stiles shrugged and walked over to the fence.

“NOOOO!!!!” Scott screamed.

Stiles ran up and caught the top of the fence, but when he looked back they were all screaming at him and Derek was dragging him down.

“Let go of me, I’m just getting the ball.” Stiles said as they all dragged him away from the fence.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled, upset.

Stiles shrugged him off and was going to go back to the fence but Scott pushed him back as they boys crowded around him.

“What are you doing? You’re gonna get yourself killed!” Scott yelled, pushing Stiles further away.

“Geez, talk about exaggeration.” Stiles said, dusting himself off and turning to the other boys in confusion.

“Holy crap, you could’ve been killed.” Scott said, taking a puff of his inhaler.

“Yeah, what were you doing?” Danny asked.

“What was I- I was gonna get the ball!” Stiles scoffed. “You guys were ready to just give up and leave so I thought I’d just hop the fence.”

“No you weren’t.” Scott sighed. “Not if you were thinking that.”

“You can’t go back there, Stiles.” Derek told him forcefully.

Damn if that didn’t make Stiles want to go back there even more.

“So how do you expect to get the ball back?” Stiles asked, glaring at Derek.

“We don’t.” The other kids answered as Derek shook his head at him.

“It’s history.” Ethan and Aiden said together. “Kiss it goodbye.”

“It’s gone, man.” Danny shrugged. “Gone.”

Jackson hit Isaac over the head again for good measure.

“Look, the game’s over.” Derek shrugged. “We’ll buy another ball tomorrow and never see this one again.”

“Nope, never.” Boyd shook his head.

Stiles shook his head. They were being ridiculous.

“Why not?” 

“The Beast.” They all answered together.

“How specific.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“This isn’t- dammit, Stiles!” Derek said, walking up to him. “You don’t think I’ve thought about jumping that fence? It’s not a joke. You wanna see it? Then go to the fence.”

“I was going to-” Stiles looked at him pointedly but Derek shook him by the shoulders.

“No. Be quiet and slow, don’t let it hear you.” Derek said, looking at Stiles intensely again.

“I-” Stiles started but Derek shook his head.

“No, no, no.” Derek interrupted him again. “No, just go and peek through that hole.”

Stiles watched Derek’s expression and shrugged, shaking his head at the ridiculousness as he approached the fence quietly.

“He’s good at being quiet.” Scott noticed with admiration but the other boys shushed him.

Stiles shook his head and looked through the hole. A big black dog with snarling fangs grabbed the ball with a growl, startling Stiles.

Derek jerked forwards but Stiles held a hand up, making his way back to them slowly.

“It’s a dog.” Stiles looked at them. “It’s big, but it’s just a dog.”

“Camp out!” The boys said in unison.

“What?” Stiles asked, but they had all turned and run away.

Derek remained. “We’re camping out. They’re gonna tell you their version of that dog.”

“Their version?” Stiles asked.

“Well, it’s Scott’s.” Derek shrugged. “He’s the one that knows the story.”

“You said version.” Stiles squinted at him.

“Did I?” Derek asked, walking away.

“What’s your version?” Stiles asked, following him since they were headed in the same direction.

“You’re not ready for that yet.” Derek shrugged.

“When will I be?” Stiles asked, walking a bit too close to Derek to see if he would notice.

“That depends.” Derek said, looking down. “Maybe never.”

“Who decides when I’m ready?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know.” Derek sighed. “But when you’re ready, you’ll know.”

“Whatever.” Stiles shook his head.

“You should ask your dad if you can camp out tonight.” Derek said, staring at his shoes.

“I will, don’t worry.” Stiles smirked. “Where are we camping?”

“Scott and Isaac have a tree house next door to the sandlot.” Derek informed him. “We camp out there.”

“They live together?” Stiles asked. He hadn’t really noticed.

“Yeah, Scott’s mom took Isaac in after his dad almost blinded him. Isaac was going to go to a foster home, but Melissa made sure that never happened.” Derek explained. “None of us really knew about his home life until then.”

“I’m glad somebody did something about that.” Stiles nodded. “Melissa is Scott’s mom?”

“Yeah.” Derek nodded back.

“She seems nice.” Stiles smiled.

“She is.” Derek agreed just as they walked up to Stiles’ house. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“It’s a date.” Stiles winked before heading up the stairs, not turning back to see Derek’s expression.

“Dad, I’m home!” Stiles called, seeing that the patrol car was outside.

“Hey, Stiles. Where were you?” His dad asked.

“Out playing baseball.” Stiles shrugged, digging through the pantry for snacks. 

“Oh yeah?” His dad smiled at him. “You made friends?”

“Yeah, kinda.” Stiles shrugged. “I guess.”

“What does that mean?” His dad asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Means that I’m working on it.” Stiles replied, pulling out a bag of chips.

“So the kids here are different than San Francisco?” His dad asked.

“I don’t know, dad.” Stiles chuckled. “I didn’t really know the kids in San Francisco. But it seems like there are a bunch of fit freaks here too. Most of them anyways.”

“Yeah?” His dad asked, watching Stiles knowingly. “Anyone in particular?”

Stiles snorted. “Not sure my queer-dar works here, dad.”

“It worked in San Francisco?” His dad teased.

“Hey, I had a few dates.” Stiles shook his head. “Besides, I didn’t need it. Remember Lydia?”

“You never did get that girl to look at you.” His dad raised an eyebrow.

“Too bad.” Stiles sighed wistfully. “We would have had beautiful babies. That’s the secret, you know? One average looker and one beautiful person.”

“Which one are you?” His dad laughed.

“Ha ha.” Stiles said sarcastically. “You know.”

His dad chuckled to himself as he put his dirty dishes in the sink.

“So there’s this camp out thing with the boys tonight.” Stiles said nervously.

“Do you know when you’ll be back?” His dad asked.

“Not till tomorrow.” Stiles replied. “I’ll try to be back in the morning.”

“Alright, have fun.” His dad said. “Can you wash the dishes before you go?”

“Sure thing, pops.” Stiles nodded, rolling up his sleeves as he ran the water in the sink.

Stiles spent a few minutes washing the dishes before heading upstairs to change. Just as he was gonna leave the house, his dad threw him a sweater.

“I’m already wearing two layers.” Stiles said, looking down at himself.

“Just in case.” His dad said before disappearing again.

“Thanks.” Stiles said as he fit the hoodie on. 

~

“What is this? The S.S. Noah’s Ark?” Stiles said, climbing into the tree house. “Are we a bunch of girls? Why are you all snuggled up in pairs?”

“We are not.” Jackson scoffed. “Ethan and Aiden are twins, they like to share stuff.”

“And you and Danny are…?” Stiles asked.

“Still settling in.” Jackson glared at him and Stiles moved to where Isaac and Scott were sitting.

“Hey, you want a s’more?” Isaac asked, pointing to an open flame in front of him.

“Is that safe?” Stiles asked, pointing to the fire.

“Don’t think so.” Isaac shrugged. “Do you want a s’more?”

“Niiiice.” Stiles nodded. “And sure.”

“Great.” Isaac smiled, poking Scott for a bag of marshmallows.

“Ah.” Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I like marshmallows.”

“What?” Isaac asked, confused.

“I mean, I can’t have _more_ of them, obviously, since I just got here.” Stiles shrugged. “But I’ll have a few.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Scott asked, genuinely concerned.

“Kidding about what?” Stiles asked.

“S’mores!” Isaac yelled.

“Alright, who farted?” Jackson asked, smacking Aiden accusingly.

“Play nice.” Stiles said condescendingly. “And we all know it was you, Jackson.”

“Alright, these are stuff to make s’mores.” Isaac said, showing graham crackers, chocolate, and the marshmallows. “First you take the graham. You stick the chocolate on the graham. Then, you roast the marshmallow.”

“Hey, got off of my sleeping bag!’ Aiden yelled, shoving Danny.

“When the marshmallow is all burned up, nice and gooey…” Isaac placed the marshmallow on the cracker. “You stick it on the chocolate.”

Isaac licked his finger and picked up the other half of the graham cracker.

“Then, you cover it with the other half.” Isaac said, just as the other boys started asking for marshmallows. “Then you stuff.”

“I don’t like that chocolate stuff.” Aiden confessed.

“Heathen.” Jackson hit him with a rolled up sleeping bag.

Isaac took a bite of the s’more. “It’s kinda messy, but good. Try some.”

“Wow.” Stiles nodded. “And I’ve just been eating unroasted marshmallows my whole life.”

Scott gaped at him. “What?!”

“I was just messing with you guys.” Stiles laughed. “I liked the demonstration though.”

Derek came in then with his own sleeping bag.

“Hey.” Stiles smiled.

Derek nodded as greeting and set himself up in a corner.

“Alright, listen up, you guys.” Scott said, getting their attention.

The boys started shushing each other and Stiles watched Derek set up his sleeping area next to where Stiles had set up his own.

“Quiet! Are you guys trying to wake it up?” Scott whispered. “It just went to bed.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and gave Derek a longsuffering look.

Derek gave him a look that told him to focus on the story.

“The legend of The Beast goes back a long time…” Scott started. “Before any of us could even pick up a baseball. Back to a place called Mertle’s Acres. It all started about… twenty years ago, when thieves kept stealing junk from Mertle’s Acres Junkyard. So, Mr. Mertle, the guy that used to own the place, got himself this new pup from the dog pound. He fed him whole sides of beef and turned the pup loose in the junkyard. And the pup was grateful.”

Scott paused for dramatic effect and Stiles leaned back, surprised to find Derek behind him. Stiles was going to sit back up but Derek scooted over and placed a pillow on his lap for Stiles to rest his head on. Stiles leaned back again and smiled up at Derek, but Derek was focusing on Scott.

“And so, in a few weeks, the pup grew into The Beast.” Scott continued. “And he grew big. And he grew mean so that he could protect the junkyard with only one thing on his mind: to kill anyone that broke in. And he did, and he liked it a lot! The Beast was the most perfect junkyard dog that ever lived. A true killing machine.”

“Is he serious?” Stiles asked, but Derek shushed him.

“But after a while, the cops started getting phone calls from people reporting all the missing thieves, the ones The Beast had killed.” Scott went on. “It added up to about 120- 173 guys. It’s true. They never found a single body. Not one. Some people say they all got away. But we all know what really happened: The Beast ate them! He ate them bone and all.”

“So then what happened?” Stiles asked. “Why’s he here instead of the junkyard?”

“The Beast was too good at his guard dog job, so the police said he had to be retired.” Scott shrugged. “My grandpa was sheriff back then, and he ordered Mr. Mertle to turn his backyard into a fortress and chain up The Beast. And put him under the house where he could never get out to eat children and stuff. And that’s where he’s been for twenty years. And that’s where he’ll be for the rest of his life. Because when Mr. Mertle asked the cops how long he had to keep The Beast chained up like a slave, they said until _forever_ , forever, forever, forever.”

“Did he need to say it four times?” Stiles snorted and the boys shushed him.

“And so, the beast sits there under that lean-to, dreaming of the time when he can break the chain and get out.” Scott concluded. “Dreaming of the time he can chase and kill again.”

“See, man? That’s why you can’t go over there.” Ethan warned him. “Nobody ever has. Nobody ever will.”

“One kid did, but nobody ever saw him again.” Isaac added, looking to Scott.

“That ain’t true.” Boyd furrowed his eyebrows at him.

“Yeah it is.” Isaac nodded, sadly chewing on some chocolate. “He got eaten.”

“Nope.” Stiles said, sitting up. “This is all fake. You’re just making it up to scare me, but I’m not so… sorry, it didn’t work.”

“Oh yeah?” Scott asked walking up to him. “Stick your head out that window and look down.”

Stiles sighed and stood up to look out the window. He didn’t see anything but he figured he may as well play along.

“Over 150 baseballs have gone over that fence, and not one of them has ever been seen again.” Danny informed him. “When a baseball gets over that fence, it’s gone. Vanished.”

“How would you know that it’s not the same baseball?” Stiles asked. “It’s a baseball.”

Stiles looked but he couldn’t see any baseballs, he was inclined to believe that some part of their tale was true.

“We got a non-believer!” Jackson yelled.

“Thanks for clearing that up for me, Jackson.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Look, whether you believe it or not, I’d rather not risk it.” Derek said, pulling Stiles to sit next to him.

“You’re very grabby.” Stiles noticed, even as he complied. 

“You are never going over that fence, okay?” Derek said, painstakingly close to Stiles.

“Okay.” Stiles shrugged.

“Whatever goes over that fence…” Isaac turned to Scott for reassurance. “Stays there.”

“It becomes property of The Beast.” Scott nodded. “Forever.”

The boys decided to go to sleep after that, since Derek still expected them all to get up early for baseball.

Once the others were asleep, Stiles turned to where Derek was laying down next to him.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered.

“What?” Derek asked.

“What’s your version?” Stiles asked quietly.

“I don’t have one.” Derek said, turning over to be face to face with Stiles. “My uncle told me to stay away from the house though. He said it isn’t safe.”

“So you believe the story.” Stiles sighed and rolled onto his back, disappointed.

“I believe that whether the story is true or not, something dangerous is living in that backyard.” Derek replied.

Stiles turned to look at Derek, their faces inches away with only candlelight to see in the dark.

“Stiles, I want you to promise me that you won’t go to that house or jump the fence or have anything to do with that backyard.” Derek said, watching Stiles intently.

“I can’t promise that.” Stiles replied, taking the time to look at the different shades of color in Derek’s eyes.

“Promise me.” Derek said, dead serious.

“Why?” Stiles asked, glancing at Derek’s lips as he licked his own.

Derek’s eyes caught his again but he didn’t say anything.

“Let’s go to sleep, Derek.” Stiles said, scooting away and turning his back to him.

Derek didn’t reach out or say anything else. He just fell asleep with his body still turned toward Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling Sleepy. I'll post more either later today or tomorrow :)


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke up before everyone else and turned to see Derek.

Derek looked peaceful asleep, and his eyelashes were even longer up close. Stiles almost reached to move his hair out of his face but managed to stop himself.

Derek’s eyes blinked open a few seconds later and he squinted at Stiles.

“You’re awake.” Stiles smiled.

“You’re staring.” Derek grumbled, turning on to his back.

“No, I just woke up.” Stiles lied easily, sitting up to pack his sleeping bag.

“What’re you doing?” Derek asked, watching Stiles pick up his things. 

“I told my dad that I’d go home in the morning.” Stiles replied. “I’m gonna see if I have time to cook him breakfast.”

“You cook?” Derek lifted an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah.” Stiles shrugged. “Sometimes.”

“You should make me something.” Derek said, moving an arm under his head and exposing a muscle.

“I cook, I’m not a fairy godmother.” Stiles snorted. “Even if I wanted to turn you into something, I couldn’t. Sorry I can’t make you into a real boy.”

Derek rolled his head to look at the roof.

“I’ll ask my dad if you can come over for dinner sometime.” Stiles said as he picked up his sleeping bag.

“You should go if you wanna see your dad before work.” Derek said, slightly bothered by something.

“Don’t miss me.” Stiles grinned, earning another eye roll from Derek, but a fond one.

~

Stiles got home just in time to make sure his dad packed a healthy lunch. The boys had agreed to meet at the sandlot, but Stiles figured that he and Scott could go buy the baseball together. 

“I’ll carry it.” Scott said, taking the ball from Stiles’ hands.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“What?” Scott asked, defensive.

“Nothing.” Stiles smiled at his childish behavior.

Scott seemed ready to argue but stopped in his tracks. “Woah.”

“What?” Stiles asked, looking to where Scott was staring. “Oh.”

“Look at her.” Scott said with a wistful voice before starting to freak out. “No, I mean don’t. She’s just- is she looking over here?”

Stiles handed Scott his inhaler as Scott scrambled to fix his shirt. 

“What’s her name?” Stiles asked, watching as a cute brunette walked towards them.

She was an average size and slim, with soft-looking hair that bounced delicately against her shoulders. She was cute and she turned to smile at them with dimples in her cheeks.

“Hey, Allison.” Scott smiled nervously. 

“Oh, hi Scott.” Allison replied politely before crossing the street.

Stiles watched her walk away in her fishnet stockings and boots, with her dress barely covering her thighs. Her hips swayed from side to side as she walked away with confidence and he whistled low, just for Scott to hear.

“Allison Argent.” Scott sighed. “She’s the prettiest girl in school.”

“And she knows your name.” Stiles winked. “Looks like she’s noticed you around.”

“Oh, no.” Scott blushed and shook his head. “She’s just really nice. She remembers people like that.”

“She smart?” Stiles asked, pulling Scott to continue walking.

“Extremely smart.” Scott nodded. “She’s smart and pretty, gosh, she’s way too good for me.”

“Can’t argue with you there, buddy.” Stiles teased.

Scott just sighed again, turning the ball over in his hands.

“Come on, let’s get to the sandlot before Derek pitches a fit.” Stiles said, quickening their pace.

“He wouldn’t bitch at you.” Scott smirked at him.

Stiles ignored him and started running.

“Where were you guys?” Derek asked just as they ran up to them. “We’ve been waiting here forever.”

“Don’t get your panties all in a twist.” Stiles said, taking the ball from Scott and bumping it to Derek’s chest before sitting down. “Scott was just sightseeing.”

“No I wasn’t.” Scott said defensively.

“There’s no shame in it.” Stiles assured him. “We’re all guys with active libidos here, right? There’s nothing wrong with indulging a little fantasy every now and then. Besides, she’s cute.”

“It was Allison, wasn’t it?” Jackson scoffed. “I bet his tongue was hanging out of his head and he was swooning. ‘Oh, Allison Argent, my darling lover girl!’” 

“Shut up, Jackson.” Stiles said, shoving him a bit.

“I got a lot of things on my mind.” Scott added.

“Are we done?” Isaac asked, leaning against the bench dramatically. “This soda isn’t working, Derek. I’m starting to smell like bacon out here. It’s so hot.”

“It’s 150 degrees out, Derek.” Boyd added. “You can’t play baseball. You have to call it for the day.”

“You gotta listen to them.” Danny added.

“Fine, then let’s vote.” Derek said angrily. “Anybody who wants to be…a ‘can’t hack it’ pantywaist who wears their mama’s bra, raise your hand.”

They all raised their hands, even Ethan and Aiden, but not Stiles.

They all turned to him in mortification.

“Oh, I’m good to play.” Stiles shrugged, slipping out of his hoodie.

Derek watched him in confusion.

“You’re as crazy as he is!” Jackson threw his glove at Stiles.

“Fine, fine, fine!” Derek said, interrupting what might have been a bloodbath from the look on Stiles’ face. “So what are we gonna do?”

Danny started laughing and looking around.

“SCAM POOL HONEYS!” The boys yelled in unison.

Stiles looked to Derek for an explanation.

“The community pool.” Derek said, dragging his baseball things behind the group of boys that had run ahead.

“And you’re okay with this?” Stiles asked, watching him carefully.

“I tolerate it.” Derek shrugged.

“You don’t care about anything other than baseball, do you?” Stiles grinned, picking up Derek’s mitt when he dropped it.

“It’s a fun game.” Derek replied.

“Guess we’re going home to change into our trunks first, right?” Stiles asked, seeing how the group had separated.

“Yeah.” Derek nodded, looking down unhappily.

“We got a new ball for nothing.” Stiles shook his head.

“No, just for tomorrow.” Derek clarified.

“Whatever.” Stiles smirked. 

Derek’s mood didn’t get better.

“Buck up, Derek.” Stiles nudged him playfully. “There have got to be some hot girls at the pool, right?”

Derek glared at Stiles.

“Or guys.” Stiles shrugged. “We never did get that straightened out. Ha. Straightened.”

Derek closed his eyes tightly and started walking faster.

“You know what you need?” Stiles asked, quickening his pace to catch up.

“I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.” Derek grumbled.

“You need someone who’s willing to dress up as a sexy baseball for you.” Stiles teased. “Girl, boy, doesn’t matter. The only way you’ll notice them is if they’re dressed as a baseball.”

“I’ll see you at the pool, Stiles.” Derek said, shaking his head and running home.

Stiles noticed that he had made it home and smirked.

~

“I remember you.” Isaac said, passing by some girls in bikinis. “Hey, how you doing?”

“What’s Isaac doing?” Stiles asked Scott who was staring up the lifeguard tower to where Allison was sitting.

“Pretending to talk to all the girls that don’t notice him at school.” Scott said, not moving his eyes from Allison.

“Oh, sexy.” Isaac winked at another girl.

“To each his own.” Stiles shrugged.

“Hey, girls.” Isaac said, flexing his muscles and getting a few admiring glances. He winked at them. “CANNON BALL!”

He splashed all of them obnoxiously as he landed in the water and started laughing hysterically. They were all drenched and got up to walk away from him but he didn’t seem to care.

Derek opened the gate to enter the pool area and Stiles found himself distracted by his muscled body.

“You’re drooling.” Scott said, still not looking at anything other than Allison.

“Not as much as you.” Stiles teased, getting Scott to look around guiltily. “You should talk to her.”

“She’d never want to talk to me.” Scott shook his head.

“Good.” Stiles smirked. “Because I have a better idea.”

Derek came up after Stiles had told Scott what to do and Scott jumped into the water.

“Aren’t you going to get in?” Derek asked, shamelessly showing off his abs in just his trunks.

“Eventually.” Stiles grinned.

Derek looked him over in curiosity as he noticed Stiles’ tank top.

“Yeah, weird tan line.” Stiles nodded. “Won’t be my first or my last.”

Derek shrugged and walked over the pool to jump in.

Stiles watched them for a while before deciding. “Fuck it.”

He took his shirt off and jumped in too close to Derek to be able to splash him and drag him down with him.

“Stiles!” Derek screamed before his head dunked into the water.

Stiles laughed and did an underwater backflip away from Derek as he tried to catch him.

Derek started swimming fast to catch Stiles, but swimming was the only athletic that Stiles had taken in San Francisco, so he managed to speed away.

“You swim fast.” Derek said, his broad strokes having gotten him close enough to catch Stiles by the leg.

“No, you just swim slow.” Stiles replied, kicking Derek away before rushing off again.

Derek’s muscles bulged as he chased after Stiles, and Stiles had to turn back to watch him. Derek took the opportunity to grab Stiles and pull him down with him as payback.

Stiles was laughing when they came back up for air and he splashed Derek lightly. 

Derek grinned at him, watching his movements before toppling him back down again.

“Not fair!” Stiles yelled, pushing Derek away by the chest. Solid and smooth as he could feel Derek’s heart racing a little bit against his fingers.

Stiles realized that he was lingering and turned to swim away, making his way back to Scott and the other boys.

Scott was watching Allison apply sunscreen with Isaac and Jackson.

“She doesn’t know what she’s doing.” Scott said shook his head.

“No she does not.” Isaac agreed.

“Yeah, she does.” Derek rolled his eyes. “She knows exactly what she’s doing.”

“I’ve swum here every summer of my adult life and every summer, there she is: lotioning, oiling, oiling, lotioning.” Scott said, frustrated. “Smiling… Smiling! I can’t take it anymore!”

“You gonna do it?” Stiles asked, excited.

“Yeah!” Scott said, pushing past the boys to get out of the pool.

“What’s wrong with him?” Boyd asked.

“What’s he doing?” Danny asked.

“Atta boy, Scotty.” Stiles shook his head. “Don’t talk to the girl, take my horrible advice.”

Derek watched as Scott made his way to the deep end of the pool and gave Stiles a confused look.

“Three summers of this, I think he finally snapped.” Boyd said.

“I don’t know, but that’s the deep end and Scott can’t swim.” Isaac shook his head.

“He can’t swim?!” Stiles asked, looking to Scott.

Scott shuddered and waved at Allison who waved back with a kind smile.

“ABORT!” Stiles screamed, swimming to where Scott had jump into the water.

“Scott!” The other boys yelled, calling for a lifeguard and swimming their fastest to get to Scott.

Allison took off her whistle and sunglasses before jumping into the pool after Scott.

Derek jumped out and ran to the deep end.

“Somebody help him!” Ethan screamed as they ran to check on Scott.

“Fuck.” Stiles cursed as he swam towards Allison and Scott.

Allison pulled Scott up in her arms and pulled him out with the help of another lifeguard.

“I got him.” Allison said, rushing over to where Scott was laying on his back. “Back up.”

“Move back!” Derek yelled, pushing the boys away and giving Stiles a hard look.

Allison started performing CPR on Scott, pumping his chest and breathing into his mouth.

“Scott, c’mon.” Stiles said nervously.

“Come on, Scott.” Isaac said, watching him closely. “Come on.”

“Get up, McCall.” Jackson shook his head.

“Wake up, come on, breathe, would you?” Danny said worriedly.

Stiles was confused as to what was happening. Allison had already tried five times and nothing was happening.

“Come on, Scott! You can do it, just pull through!” Aiden yelled.

“Scott.” Derek shook his head.

“He looks pretty crappy.” Jackson said.

“Scott, come on, man.” Ethan said, ignoring Jackson.

“Oh, god, he looks like a dead fish.” Jackson added.

“Unhelpful, Jackson!” Stiles yelled, crouching down to take a closer look at Scott. “Come on, just cough or something.”

Scott started coughing then, spitting water out. Allison let out a relieved sigh and smiled at Scott.

“Don’t do that again!” Allison said forcefully.

“I’ll take swimming lessons.” Scott smiled though his voice came out hoarse.

“Jesus.” Stiles looked up in relief and started laughing.

“Yeah, or stay in the kiddy pool.” Allison smiled back, shaking her head. 

“Good idea.” Scott nodded.

Stiles was trying to avoid Derek’s stern glare when he saw someone familiar.

“Lydia?” Stiles asked, walking over to her quickly.

A small girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes turned around to face him.

“Lydia!” Stiles laughed, jogging up to her.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Lydia asked, confused.

“No, but we went to school together.” Stiles smiled, watching her in amazement. “What- what are you doing here? Why aren’t you in San Francisco?”

“I still don’t know you.” Lydia reminded him.

“Right. Oh, I’m Stiles.” Stiles said, putting his hand out awkwardly but taking it back after seeing her expression. “We went to school together this- well, last year… We had English and Biology together.”

“Oh yeah, you look vaguely familiar.” Lydia nodded. 

Derek came up just then, towering and upset.

“Who’s this?” Lydia said, looking Derek over with interest.

“He’s a friend.” Stiles shrugged him off. “Wow, it’s great to see you. What are you doing here?”

“Well, if you must know, I’m here on vacation.” Lydia replied. “My dad had business in Riverside so I’m visiting one of my aunts here until we fly back.”

“Who are you?” Derek asked, looking between them.

“Oh she’s-” Stiles started but Lydia cut him off.

“I’m an old friend of Stiles’.” Lydia smirked. “He’s told you about me, right?”

“No.” Derek furrowed his eyebrows at her.

“There’s a reason for that.” Stiles nodded, slightly confused before turning to Lydia. “I have a bit of a confession to make: I had the biggest crush on you, I just never got the nerve to ask you out.”

“I probably would have said no anyways.” Lydia shrugged, understanding. “But, since I’m bored this summer and I don’t know anyone here, then maybe I could take up some of your time.”

“Wh- yeah!” Stiles grinned, ecstatic. “Totally, I could show you around!”

“Good.” Lydia nodded. “It’s a date then.”

“Yes!” Stiles fist pumped the air as she walked away.

Derek gave him an unhappy look.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Scott.” Derek reminded him.

“Oh…” Stiles looked away guiltily. “I didn’t know that he couldn’t swim.”

“What did you tell him?” Derek asked, still upset.

“I told him to talk to Allison and he said no so I came up with a way to make it happen.” Stiles shrugged. “The plan might have had a few holes in it though…”

“Holes?” Derek asked, stepping into Stiles’ personal space. “You mean like him almost dying?”

“Yeah…” Stiles bit his lip.

“He’s an asthmatic, Stiles!” Derek shook his head. “That’s why he can’t go to the deep end. It’s dangerous for him to hold his breath for too long.”

“Okay, but he’s fine.” Stiles said, pointing to Scott. “And look at him, he’s happy.”

Derek turned to where Scott was sitting, staring up at Allison on the lifeguard tower as they talked.

“See?” Stiles said, trying to catch Derek’s eyes again.

Derek sighed and shook his head before staring back at Stiles. There was something sad in his eyes that wasn’t fully masked by the anger seeing how it was melting away.

“You okay?” Stiles asked, watching Derek carefully.

Derek looked Stiles over carefully, taking in the pale flesh and lean muscles with the occasional mole. He bit his lip and walked to the locker rooms to change.

Stiles walked over to where he had left his shirt and towel to dry himself off.

“Your friend is hot.” Lydia said, startling him a bit.

“I guess.” Stiles squinted at her.

“Oh, come on.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “I saw you noticing.”

“You want an introduction?” Stiles shook his head.

“No.” Lydia smiled. “Not with the way he was noticing you back.”

“So what do you want?” Stiles asked as she sat next to him.

“I want to help.” She grinned. 

“With what?” Stiles asked cautiously.

“So when are we going on our date?” Lydia asked, changing the subject.

“When do you have free time?” Stiles shrugged.

“Wow. You’ve never gone on a date with a woman before, have you?” Lydia shook her head. “Sweetie, it’s summer. I have nothing _but_ free time.”

“How about Saturday night?” Stiles asked.

“That’s the fourth of July.” Lydia reminded him.

“Right, so we can watch the fireworks together.” Stiles smirked at her. “I know a great spot.”

Lydia smirked right back at him, slightly impressed. “Alright, just give me a call.”

“I don’t have your number.” Stiles lifted his arms in confusion.

Lydia reached over him, half on his lap to get his phone from behind him. “I’ll just put it in your phone then.”

Stiles swallowed hard.

“I’ll just call myself with it.” Lydia said as her ringtone went off and she hit the end button. “And I’ll see you Saturday night.”

Stiles watched her as she put on her pool dress and grabbed her towel, then watched her walk out the gate with a confident step.

Stiles sighed and leaned back onto the pool chair happily confused.

Derek had been watching the whole scene with a sick stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy, I'll try to update tonight :) Hope you all are liking it!


	5. Chapter 5

The fourth of July came and Stiles spent the morning playing baseball with Derek and the guys, but ran home to shower and change before calling up Lydia.

They set a place and time to meet just before there was a knock on the door.

“Let’s go, come on.” Derek said once Stiles saw him.

“What?” Stiles asked, still gelling up his hair.

“Get your glove and come on.” Derek said, rushing him.

“What’s the big deal?” Stiles asked, opening the door.

“Night game.” Derek said, already turning to leave.

“I can’t.” Stiles bit his lip.

“What do you mean, you can’t?” Derek asked, confused.

“I’ve got a date with Lydia.” Stiles informed him nervously. “We were gonna watch the fireworks together.”

Derek tensed for a few moments before shaking his head. “Bring her along. We can see the fireworks really well from the sandlot.”

“Will the guys be okay with this?” Stiles asked, taking out his phone.

“Yeah, why not?” Derek shrugged.

“Okay, I’ll meet you guys there then.” Stiles nodded.

Derek hesitated and visibly clenched the bat in his hand, but he ran off anyways.

Stiles finished getting ready, still wanting to look his best even if his best was gonna get all dirty anyways, then went to pick up Lydia.

~

“A baseball game?” Lydia asked, riding shotgun in Stiles’ Jeep. “You’re taking me out to watch you play baseball on our date? Do you not want another?”

“Well that’s gonna depend on how this one goes.” Stiles shrugged.

“Exactly.” Lydia rolled her eyes.

“I’ll take you out to eat after, okay?” Stiles promised.

“What’s going to be open?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t know, but maybe I’ll cook for you.” Stiles smiled. “I can cook pretty well.”

“Hmm.” Lydia smiled back. “That’s actually romantic.”

“Great.” Stiles grinned as they pulled up to the sandlot.

He opened the door for her and she stepped out.

“It isn’t as dirty as I expected.” Lydia hummed.

“How dirty did you expect it to be?” Stiles snorted, looking at the dirty lot.

“More.” Lydia smiled, intertwining their fingers as they walked up to the other boys.

“Hey, guys, this is Lydia.” Stiles introduced. “Lydia, this is Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, Jackson, Boyd, and of course, you’ve already met Derek.”

“You brought a girl?” Isaac scoffed.

“Well, I would’ve brought a guy, but I don’t know any gay ones.” Stiles shook his head.

“Uh, yeah you do.” Aiden chuckled, turning to Ethan.

Ethan held Danny’s hand and they smiled at Stiles.

Lydia started laughing at Stiles’ expression and he balked.

“Well, then I don’t know any single gay guys.” Stiles shook his head.

“You mean no one’s interested.” Isaac snorted. 

“He means he doesn’t bat for that team.” Boyd corrected.

“I thought there were no teams.” Stiles winked.

Lydia hit him lightly to get his attention.

“Right, well, anyways.” Stiles continued. “She’s gonna watch, so let’s try and do our best tonight.”

“We always play our best.” Derek grumbled. “We aren’t putting on a show for your girlfriend.”

“Too bad.” Lydia raised an eyebrow at him before turning and kissing Stiles full on the lips.

Stiles’ eyes bugged out just before he remembered to close them. He was going to deepen the kiss when Lydia pulled away.

“You’ll get more later.” She promised, strutting to sit down on a bench to watch.

“Base up!” Derek yelled, harsher than necessary.

Stiles shrugged and they played for a bit, but they all got distracted by the fireworks. Stopping to watch the sky light up every time they heard a loud boom.

Stiles turned to see Lydia smiling up at them, clapping and happy. He smiled at her and how amazing she looked, but then he’d turn to see Derek, running his bases with a small look of disappointment, and his smile would fade.

Stiles watched as Derek’s tight muscles moved beneath his shirt when he swung, and his eyes lit up at the ball went up in the air as he hit it. But there was a small disappointment every time he would hit the ball and the boys would get distracted with the fireworks, letting him run past the bases all too easily.

So, the next time that Derek hit the ball in Stiles’ direction, he ran to the base and tagged Derek out, calling the attention of the other boys.

“Come on, guys!” Stiles yelled. “I said to put on a good game!” 

“Oh, that’s okay, Stiles.” Lydia assured him. “I got distracted by the fireworks too.”

“Oh.” Stiles said, unsure.

Derek shook his head and sat down, seeing as another loud boom called the attention of the group again.

Lydia motioned for Stiles to sit with her and he did. She wrapped his arm around her and snuggled close to him.

“This is beautiful, Stiles.” Lydia told him.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, but his attention was on where Derek was picking up his baseball things.

“Don’t go.” Lydia instructed. “Just stay with me for a few minutes and then you can check on him.”

“What?” Stiles asked, confused.

“In a few minutes, you’re going to go over there and invite him to eat with us.” Lydia informed him, looking up to the sky. 

“But-” Stiles started.

“That’s the condition of this date.” Lydia interrupted. “He looks sad. You’re his friend, so invite him.”

“Umm… okay.” Stiles agreed, just as she pulled him in for another kiss.

It was slow and felt a bit like they were putting on a show, what with how she ended up on his lap and the angle was uncomfortable.

She unmounted him when Derek was starting to leave, calling out his goodbyes to the boys.

“Now.” Lydia instructed and Stiles straightened out his pants before standing up.

“Yo, Derek!” Stiles called, jogging up to him.

“What, Stiles?” Derek asked, upset.

“I was gonna cook for Lydia, wanna come?” Stiles asked, though it felt odd.

“You want me to crash your date with a pretty girl?” Derek asked, staring at Stiles with a bored look. “What? Does she have the personality of stale bread or…”

“No, she’s great.” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. “She’s always been great, but I thought maybe you’d like to come. I mean, you’ve wanted me to cook for you before.”

“Yeah, _me_.” Derek said gruffly as a small hint of mortification passed over his expression.

“What?” Stiles asked, unsure of what he’d heard.

“Yeah.” Derek nodded, mentally shaking himself off. “I’d be happy to come. Is she okay with it?”

“Yeah, she’s cool with it.” Stiles smiled. “Really cool with it actually.”

“Alright.” Derek bit his lip. “So, I’ll clean up and meet you at your house.”

“Yeah, don’t take too long.” Stiles smiled. “We aren’t starting without you, so don’t even think about not showing up.”

Derek shook his head. “Okay.”

Stiles watched Derek jog away and went back to where Lydia was on the bench.

“Good.” Lydia smiled. “Now let’s go get supplies for the amazing, romantic dinner you’re cooking me.”

Stiles snorted. “Your expectations are way too high.”

Stiles yelled his goodbyes and took Lydia to the supermarket to pick out what she wanted.

~

Derek knocked on the door just as Stiles was preparing the potatoes.

“Could you get that?” Stiles asked, his hands a little messy.

“Sure.” Lydia hopped off the countertop and opened the door. “Hello, Derek.”

“Hey.” Derek said awkwardly.

“You look nice.” Lydia smirked at him as she led his way to the kitchen.

“Thanks.” Derek replied.

“Stiles, doesn’t Derek look nice?” Lydia asked.

“Derek always looks nice.” Stiles shook his head as he cut up an onion.

“Can I help with that?” Derek asked, pointing to the cutting board.

“Sure.” Stiles nodded. 

Derek washed his hands and Stiles handed him a clean towel. They set off, Derek cooking vegetables as Stiles finished marinating the steaks.

“Where’s your dad?” Derek asked, making conversation.

“He’s staying over at one of the deputies houses.” Stiles shrugged. “Guy’s going through a bad divorce and my dad’s helping him out.”

“That’s nice of him.” Derek said.

“I guess.” Stiles smirked. “Or it could be that he doesn’t want the guy he’s working with to be unstable when their taking on criminals.”

“We don’t have criminals in Beacon Hills.” Derek furrowed his eyebrow.

“Of course you do.” Stiles scoffed. “You have to.”

“We don’t.” Derek shrugged.

“There’s no homicide, but there is crime.” Stiles said pointedly.

“Oh yeah?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, but don’t worry.” Stiles grinned. “My dad and I are here to kick crime in the butt.”

“Good to know.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“You’re welcome.” Stiles chuckled. “Hand me the meat cleaver, would you? This meat should be a bit more tender.”

“The meat’s fine.” Derek assured him.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Stiles mocked. “I didn’t know I was cooking with Gordon Ramsey.”

“If you were, he wouldn’t be so nice about it.” Derek glared.

“Oh, don’t hold back on my account.” Stiles shrugged. “Tell me how you really feel.”

“You guys are adorable.” Lydia interrupted.

Stiles looked down to his meat guiltily. He had forgotten she was there.

“What? That’s how I feel.” Lydia grinned, watching Derek carefully.

Derek was just barely glaring at her.

“I’m gonna get some more wine for this meat.” Stiles said, going to the living room to open the liquor cabinet under the china.

“Do you really like Stiles?” Derek asked, now that he had the opportunity.

“No, but you do.” Lydia lifted a perfect eyebrow. “Why haven’t you said anything to him?”

“There’s nothing to say.” Derek glared.

“You don’t think he’s straight, right?” Lydia laughed.

Derek glared harder.

“Glare all you like, honey.” Lydia shook her head. “That doesn’t change the fact that Stilinski is a little queer. I asked about him to my friends at school and he was caught making out with one of the boys from the chess club in a storage closet. Ironic, isn’t it?”

“What do you want?” Derek asked, getting angry.

“Entertainment, mostly.” Lydia shrugged. “But I vaguely remember Stiles in school. He was always really nice to me, but that was because he had a crush on me. Everyone did though, so it’s not a big deal.”

“So, you’re using him.” Derek almost growled. 

“No, I’m letting _him_ use _me_.” Lydia smirked, just as Stiles walked back into the kitchen.

“Hope you guys are playing nice.” Stiles smiled awkwardly. “You both have very strong personalities. I’m not sure how well that plays out.”

“You like my strong personality though, don’t you, Stiles?” Lydia asked, kissing him on the cheek.

“Sure.” Stiles nodded. “The steaks are ready to cook, the potatoes will be ready in ten minutes, and the vegetables will be ready in three. Alright, how do you guys like your steaks?”

“Rare.” Derek and Lydia said together.

Derek turned a threatening glare to Lydia but she hummed at him with a smile.

“Okay... Rare it is.” Stiles nodded, fixing the heat on the stove.

A few minutes later, they were served and sitting at the table. The meal was quiet since Derek wouldn’t look up and Lydia ate in comfortable silence. Stiles was worried about what might be a safe subject for the three of them to have and ultimately decided on keeping the silence going.

“Well, I should go home.” Lydia said, picking up her plate.

“Sure, I’ll take you.” Stiles said, standing up to get his keys, but she stopped him.

“Oh, that’s okay.” Lydia smiled. “My cousin is coming to pick me up. She should be here soon.”

“Alright.” Stiles said, picking up his and Derek’s plates since Derek had finished a while ago but had been rolling a pea back and forth for the past few minutes.

“I was-” Derek started, but Stiles gave him a look.

“No, you weren’t.” Stiles smiled at him fondly and took the plate to the sink.

There was a horn honking and Lydia draped her arm around Stiles’ neck.

“Goodnight.” She said, giving him a sweet kiss before leaving. She waved at Derek with a smirk before she opened the door and bound down the steps.

“I’ll help you pick up.” Derek said, standing up. There was a sour look on his face as he avoided watching Lydia leave.

“Oh, that’s okay, man.” Stiles said, but Derek gave him a look.

“I insist.” Derek added and Stiles kept quiet.

They finished cleaning up and washing the dishes in a few minutes but Stiles invited Derek to stay a bit longer.

“If your parents are okay with it, anyways.” Stiles shrugged.

“They aren’t home.” Derek informed him.

“What?” Stiles asked, confused.

“They umm… They like to travel during the summer so it’s just me and my uncle right now.” Derek said.

“Really? That’s so cool.” Stiles smiled. “You got a whole house to yourself.”

“And my uncle.” Derek reminded him.

“How old is he?” Stiles asked.

“I’ve never gotten a straight answer on that, but he looks thirty.” Derek replied.

“The house feels empty, doesn’t it?” Stiles asked.

“Sometimes.” Derek shrugged.

“You wanna spend the night?” Stiles looked away, trying to be cool. “My dad’s not gonna be home either.”

“Yeah, I heard that.” Derek bit his lip. “I’m sorry if I ruined your date. You and Lydia could have… done more if I hadn’t come.”

“It’s totally cool.” Stiles assured him. “I find the whole thing bizarre anyways.”

“What?” Derek asked.

“Well, she hasn’t given me the time of day since I was eight. I mean, why would she?” Stiles scoffed. “Now, she’s all over me. Something trippy is going on and I don’t think I really want to keep playing her game.”

“Yeah.” Derek nodded.

“So, what’d you guys talk about when I left you alone for five minutes?” Stiles asked, a bit nervous. “Did she jump your bones? I’m sorry if she did, I mean, she shouldn’t just assault people like that. I saw her do it to a guy at school once, but she was trying to make her ex jealous or something.”

“She didn’t try anything like that.” Derek assured him. “She just told me that you were caught making out with some chess nerd in a closet.”

“Oh, god.” Stiles felt sick. “Look, I- he wasn’t a chess nerd, okay? He was a member of the debate team. I’d never- chess is my dad’s game. And the closet was just a rumor, like a metaphor or something. It was an empty teacher’s office.”

“How dare they spread lies like that.” Derek shook his head teasingly. 

“Tyler was a good kid.” Stiles shook his head. “Smart, strong, good kisser. He jumped me and I didn’t shove him off. We went on a few dates, but it didn’t work out. He didn’t like that I still like girls.”

“You mean that you still like Lydia.” Derek crossed his arms.

“No, it was the girls in general.” Stiles sighed. “He told me to pick a side. He felt like he would be humiliated if I ever dumped him for a girl, which was ridiculous because we weren’t actually a couple. He was banging Dylan in the locker rooms. We weren’t exclusive.”

“So you like guys and girls.” Derek shrugged. “So what?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles bit his lip. “I mean, San Francisco is like the Queer Capital of the United States and yet, people couldn’t wrap their minds around the word bisexual. They call me confused and indecisive.”

“You are a little bit.” Derek smiled. “About other things.”

Stiles smiled back. “Yeah. I just don’t want to be labeled ‘gay’ if that’s not what I am. I’m not straight either. I’m just... _queer_.”

“I understand.” Derek nodded. “I feel the same.”

“Really?” Stiles looked at him with disbelief.

“Yeah.” Derek affirmed. “I hadn’t even thought about a relationship since I broke up with Paige, but then you brought up a sexy baseball and that caught my attention.”

Stiles snorted. “You’re such a fucking jerk.”

Derek couldn’t help the smile on his face. “What kind of freak is into that? A baseball doesn’t have genitalia.”

Stiles was full on laughing. “Damn it, Derek.” 

Derek chuckled and scooted closer to Stiles. “Hey, we don’t play teams here, remember? You fit right in.”

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled, noticing how close they had gotten in the past few minutes, their faces on a few inches away.

Derek’s eyes were on Stiles’ lips and Stiles thought about how easy it would be to just lean forward and give in, but Derek stepped back.

“So, I should get you blankets.” Stiles said, turning away.

“Yeah, okay.” Derek cleared his throat. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No, you should sleep in my bed.” Stiles insisted.

“I’d sleep better on the couch.” Derek replied.

Stiles nodded and went to grab Derek a clean blanket.

Neither of them slept very well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I make characters fall asleep when I'm sleepy, okay? I do that. I'll post more later. Promise.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, they were playing baseball with the rest of the boys as usual when a few boys in letterman jackets rode up on their bicycles.

“Oh no!” Isaac screamed, angered.

“Rival school?” Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head and they stormed off to meet them. “Something like that.”

“Couldn’t afford motorcycles?” Stiles scoffed, earning a glare from one of the rival kids.

“It’s easy when you play with a bunch of rejects and an asthmatic, Hale.” The kid that seemed to be the “leader” said.

“Shut your mouth, Ennis.” Derek almost growled, gripping his bat tighter.

“What’d you say, crap face?” Isaac yelled, standing defensively in front of Scott.

“I said you shouldn’t even be allowed to touch a baseball.” Ennis taunted. “Except for Hale, you’re all an insult to the game.”

“I’m sorry, have you seen their muscles?” Stiles snorted. “Have you seen their like, eight packs?”

“Come on! We’ll take you on right here, right now!” Isaac yelled, infuriated.

“Yeah!” The other boys yelled in agreement.

“We play on a real diamond, Lahey.” Ennis scoffed. “You aren’t good enough to even lick the dirt off our cleats.”

“Was that clits or cleats?” Stiles asked, earning a snort from Aiden.

“Who’s this faggot?” One of the kids asked, storming up angrily.

“They’re all faggots, Marco.” Ennis sneered.

“Watch it, jerk!” Isaac warned.

“Shut up, idiot!” The Marco replied.

“Moron!” Isaac yelled.

“Scab eater!” Ennis yelled back.

“Butt sniffer!” Isaac countered.

“Pus licker!” Marco yelled.

“Fart smeller!” Isaac yelled louder.

Jackson sniffed. “Ah.”

“You eat dog shit for breakfast, geek.” Marco shook his head.

“You mix your Wheaties with your mama’s toe jam!” Isaac screamed.

“Yeah!” The boys yelled.

Stiles was confused. Beacon Hills was weird.

“You bob for apples in the toilet, and you like it.” Ennis smirked.

“You play ball _LIKE A GIRL_!” Isaac yelled.

Everyone paused in surprise.

Stiles had seen a few good female baseball players back in San Fran. They had a really good team actually, but Beacon Hills must thrive on sexist insults.

Scott started laughing, trying to muffle the sounds.

“What did you say to me?” Ennis asked, standing up.

Boy, the guy was big.

“You heard me.” Isaac said, standing his ground.

“Tomorrow.” Ennis nodded. “Noon, at our field. Be there.”

“Count on it.” Isaac nodded.

“Let’s go.” Ennis said, turning his bicycle around. The other kids followed him as he left.

“We’re gonna kick their butts tomorrow!” Scott said, following Isaac back to the bases.

“Jerks.” Isaac grumbled as they set up to continue playing.

After they were heading home, Derek told Stiles to wait for him.

“What is it?” Stiles asked.

“Be careful tomorrow.” Derek warned as they headed home. “Ennis’ pack- group… They like to play dirty. I wouldn’t put it past them to break something of yours.”

“Well, then I’ll just break something of theirs.” Stiles shrugged.

“I mean a bone.” Derek clarified.

“I know what you mean.” Stiles assured him. “And I’m not worried about it. I’ve broken bones before.”

“I mean they might break something important.” Derek huffed, frustrated.

“As long as it’s not my spirit, I’m good.” Stiles smiled.

“Stiles, this is important.” Derek shook his head. “These guys are… stronger. They’re bigger and faster.”

“Okay, so why aren’t you talking to Scott? Or Boyd or Isaac?” Stiles asked.

“Scott’s got an advantage and they won’t touch him.” Derek tried to explain. “The others can handle it.” 

“You think I can’t?” Stiles scoffed.

“I think I don’t want to find out.” Derek replied. “I’ve dealt with them to keep Scott safe, but I didn’t think to make a deal for you.”

“I don’t need to be protected.” Stiles shook his head, getting angry. “I can take care of myself.”

“Stiles-” Derek sighed.

“No.” Stiles cut him off. “I don’t want to hear it. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

~

At the baseball field, Stiles noticed a few people watching from the bleachers. The one that caught his attention though, was an older man about thirty years old who was watching him curiously.

“Who’s that?” Stiles asked Scott.

“That’s Derek’s uncle, Peter.” Scott replied. “He’s probably here to make sure things don’t go bad.”

“How bad could they get? This is a baseball game.” Stiles asked, turning back to look at Derek’s uncle, but Peter had turned towards Ennis.

They got into their positions, with the rival team batting first.

“Play ball!” Isaac called. “Hurry up, batter. It’s gonna be a short game and I gotta get home for lunch.”

The pitcher threw and Isaac snickered. “That’s one.”

Isaac continued taunting the batters as they came up.

“You know, if I had a dog as ugly as you (no pun intended), I’d shave his butt and tell him to walk backwards.”

“The heater. Here it comes. I dare you. Strike three, you’re out.”

“Hey is that your sister out there in left field, naked? She’s naked!”

“SHUT UP LAHEY!” The other guy screamed, looking ready to hit Isaac with the bat.

“Hey, hey, hey. I’m just trying to have a little friendly conversation.” Isaac held up his hands. “Come on, do you think she’d go out with me?”

With Isaac’s jibes, it was Derek’s group turn to bat in no time.

“Come on, show me your stuff.” Isaac said, setting up to bat. “Let’s see what you got.”

“Hey, batter, batter, batter.” One of the rival kids called. “Take him out!”

Pitch after pitch, the kids went running, but Derek seemed to get more nervous as it was Stiles’ turn to bat.

“I can hit the ball by now.” Stiles assured him.

“Maybe you should strike out.” Derek said nervously.

“Hey!” Stiles clenched his fists. “How dare you tell me something like that. I would never tell you to do that.”

“Stiles.” Derek swallowed hard.

Stiles grabbed the bat and readied himself. When the pitcher threw the ball, he hit it as hard as he could and the ball went flying. He dropped the bat and went running but Ennis already had the ball and threw it as fast as he could to second. Stiles kept running and slid to touch the plate. The boy on second slammed his glove against Stiles’ leg extremely hard and something cracked, but Stiles stood up since he had made it.

Derek had heard the ugly sound and glared as he stepped up to the plate to bat. He hit a home run, the ball coming undone from the strength behind the hit to give Stiles the opportunity to run the rest of his bases to home without having to overexert himself.

They had won, but Derek was concerned.

Peter came up to them after the game. “Hey, boys, you played a good game.”

“Thanks.” They all said, packing up their things.

“I haven’t met you before.” Peter said, facing Stiles.

“I’m Stiles.” He introduced himself, trying not to limp. “I’m new.”

“Yeah, I see that.” Peter gave Derek a look. “Did you hurt your leg?”

“Just a little bit, nothing I’ve never dealt with before.” Stiles smiled.

“Still, you should go to the hospital to get it checked out.” Peter suggested.

“I don’t wanna ruin their fun.” Stiles shrugged, pointing to the celebrating group. “I can go tomorrow.”

Peter smiled, impressed. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Let’s go to the fair!” Isaac suggested and Scott was the first to agree.

“Guess we’re going to the fair.” Stiles sighed, giving Peter a small ‘here we go’ look.

Peter took out his wallet and handed some money to Derek. “Show them a good time. Don’t let them pay for anything.”

Derek looked confused for a moment but nodded.

Peter turned back to Stiles. “I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, see you.” Stiles waved as Peter walked away.

~

Everyone was happy that night, and even though Stiles’ leg hurt and he didn’t actually know who the rival team was, he was happy that they were all happy.

Derek paid for everything and they got on all the rides they wanted to get on. Derek kept Stiles close, making sure that he would be there if Stiles was ready to topple over. Stiles was annoyed but appreciated the gesture and decided to be nice about the whole thing.

Jackson pulled out some chewing tobacco and they all grabbed a chunk. Stiles decided to get some if Derek got some even though it tasted horrible and they squeezed into pairs.

“This is the worst thing I have ever tasted.” Stiles confessed.

“Then spit it out.” Derek shrugged.

“Not unless you do first.” Stiles refused.

Derek got a glint in his eyes.

“No…” Stiles groaned and continued chewing throughout the ride.

The roller-coaster spun around, pressing Stiles against Derek even as he felt sick.

Derek must’ve noticed and gotten worried about getting vomited on because he spat out his tobacco and forced Stiles to spit out his.

Everyone else seemed to have kept chewing theirs because vomit started flying all over the place and it smelled like hot dogs and tobacco. Derek recoiled, looking down and trying to find something else to smell.

Stiles thought he was being a bit exaggerative about the whole thing, the smell wasn’t as strong on the ride as it could’ve been.

Derek threw up.

The girls sitting behind them screamed.

Stiles laughed his ass off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit shorter... sorry... thing will pick up in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit violent, just a heads up.

A few days passed uneventfully. The boys played baseball until they were tired enough to riot against Derek to let them go eat lunch and do other things.

“Stiles!” Derek said, knocking on Stiles’ door.

“What?” Stiles asked, having been woken up by the frantic knocking. “It’s five in the morning.”

“I know, come on.” Derek said, pulling a sleepy Stiles by the arm.

“I’m still in my pajamas.” Stiles protested, but couldn’t muster the strength to pull away.

“I found a good spot.” Derek said, dragging Stiles until they reached a small hill.

“Hell no.” Stiles shook his head and shoved Derek away.

“Fine.” Derek huffed, throwing Stiles over his shoulder and starting the hike.

“You’re crazy.” Stiles said, trying to wiggle his way out of Derek’s grip. “And strong. Not a good combination.”

“I’m not crazy.” Derek said, not even breaking a sweat as he carried Stiles to the top.

“Bona fide lunatic.” Stiles yawned. “You know that we get the word ‘lunatic’ from werewolves?”

Derek’s step faltered.

“If you fall, we both go down and my leg still hurts from when we had that baseball game.” Stiles flailed a bit. “I will still try my hardest to kick your ass.”

“Good luck.” Derek shrugged.

“Anyways, isn’t it weird how we use a word originally intended for werewolves?” Stiles chuckled. “How does that make sense? The term basically means that the moon makes them crazy, but crazies are usually crazy at any time of the day. For instance, you carrying me up a hill for some unexplained reason at five in the morning.”

Derek set Stiles down on his feet since they had reached the top.

“What am I looking at?” Stiles yawned again.

“The sun.” Derek smiled, watching it come up.

“Well, that confirms it.” Stiles sighed.

“What?” Derek asked, confused.

“You really aren’t a vampire.” Stiles smirked. 

Derek’s upper lip curled in distaste.

“Good to know you’re not a blood-sucker.” Stiles sat down and Derek followed suit.

“Why would I be a vampire?” Derek asked, confused.

“I was just thinking about how I called you one the first day we met.” Stiles sighed, lying down with his head in Derek’s lap. 

Derek smiled a little at the memory.

“Hey, so since you like the sun so much, how about we stay out and watch it set tonight?” Stiles asked, looking up at Derek.

“That doesn’t sound like a good idea.” Derek said hesitantly.

“Why not? There’s a full moon tonight.” Stiles grinned. “I like it when the moon is full.”

“Bad things happen at night.” Derek replied.

“Not in Beacon Hills.” Stiles shook his head. “Believe me, I’ve stayed out pretty late sometimes looking for some adventure and I have found nothing.”

“Maybe you should stay in tonight then.” Derek shrugged. 

“Nope.” Stiles said stubbornly. “I’m staying out whether you’re with me or not.”

Derek sighed and looked up at the sun.

“Oh, and, Derek?” Stiles said, getting Derek’s attention again. “There is no sunrise so beautiful that is worth waking me up to see it.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Just keep it in mind.” Stiles yawned again. “Sunsets are good. Sun _rises_ are the bane of my existence.”

Derek shook his head as Stiles closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

~

“Oh, thank god.” Isaac sighed as Derek and Stiles walked into the sandlot.

“Where were you jerks?” Jackson asked, throwing his glove at Stiles.

“We thought you were dead.” Scott shook his head disappointedly at Derek.

“What?” Stiles laughed. “We’re a little late, so what?”

“Derek’s never late.” Boyd pointed out. “He’s always the one that's here earliest, banging on our doors to make sure we’re all awake to play.”

“So he slept in.” Stiles shrugged.

“You guys are an hour late!” Aiden yelled.

“You guys are making a big deal over nothing.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Where were you guys?” Ethan asked.

“Yeah, we went to your houses and Derek’s uncle told us that he hadn’t seen Derek since yesterday morning and you weren’t home.” Danny told them.

Stiles turned to Derek and licked his lips, seeing that Derek was just glaring at the group. He still managed to look guilty though.

“We were helping my dad out at the station.” Stiles lied. “There’s a lot of paperwork and so I figured I’d stay to help him, but when Derek came to see me this morning, I dragged him along. Sorry.”

“Let us know next time.” Jackson shook his head. “Imagine if we called 911 and one of you jerkoffs picked up?”

“That wouldn’t happen.” Stiles snickered. “That’s up to Linda or Hank.”

“What?” Jackson squinted.

“Nevermind.” Stiles sighed.

“We’re sorry we’re late, but we’re here now. Let’s just play.” Derek finally said, throwing his ball to Isaac.

“Alright. Let’s take our positions!” Isaac yelled, putting on his gear.

They played for a few hours, but their usual flow was a bit off. Ethan almost hit Boyd in the face when throwing him the ball, but Boyd had managed to catch it just in time. Aiden accidentally ended up tackling Scott instead of just tagging him with a ball and Derek sat them both down for a few minutes so that Isaac wouldn’t start anything. Derek kept hitting the ball too far left, while Isaac took a few balls to the chest from Boyd pitching too hard. It was a mess.

Stiles watched the game like a train wreck. They had always played really well together, but something had thrown them all into some kind of frenzy.

After the game, Stiles ran up to Isaac. Isaac was fuming and had even told Scott to leave him alone.

“Hey, are you okay?” Stiles asked.

Isaac shot him the dirtiest glare that Stiles had ever seen on his face.

“Woah, what’s up?” Stiles asked.

“Shut up and leave me alone.” Isaac said in a deep voice, almost growling.

Stiles was about to say more but Isaac shoved him harshly and Stiles stumbled way further back than he expected, landing a few meters away with a groan.

Derek was immediately towering over Isaac warningly and Isaac shook his head, walking away.

Stiles felt like someone had thrown a bolder to his chest.

“Sorry.” Derek said, helping Stiles up.

“Not your fault.” Stiles groaned, rubbing his chest.

“Yeah, it is.” Derek sighed. “I shouldn’t have been late.”

“You’re allowed to sleep in every once in a while.” Stiles told him. “Besides, they’re all being too touchy about it.”

“I should have woken you up sooner.” Derek looked away, turning to where his gear had been thrown to the ground. Probably by Aiden or Jackson. 

“You didn’t wake me up.” Stiles said, confused.

“Well, I should have.” Derek grumbled, walking over to pick up his stuff.

“Whatever.” Stiles rolled his eyes, following to help Derek.

They picked up his things and headed out.

“Hey, wanna watch the sunset with me?” Stiles asked, tossing up the ball and catching it with his still gloved hand.

“Why?” Derek asked, fixing his grip on his baseball bat.

“Why’d you wake me up at fuck-o’clock in the morning to watch the sunrise?” Stiles smirked. “For the hell of it.”

“I can’t.” Derek shook his head.

“Why not?” Stiles asked. “Let’s climb a random rooftop and watch the sun come down. It’ll be fun.”

“How’s it any different from watching the sun come up?” Derek asked, mildly irritated. “Which you didn’t seem to enjoy, by the way.”

“Because, tonight is a full moon.” Stiles grinned. “We see the sun every damn day. Full moons only come once a month and I don’t actually keep track of them to take notice. However, my dad and I watched the Wolf Man the other day and I decided to check for the hell of it.”

“We see the moon every night.” Derek shook his head.

“Not on New Moons.” Stiles challenged.

“Then let’s watch the sunset on a New Moon.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Full moon’s closer.” Stiles tapped him with his gloved hand playfully. “What’s wrong, you got plans?”

“Yeah, sorta.” Derek clenched his jaw.

“Oh.” Stiles bit his lip. “Okay.”

“With my uncle.” Derek rushed to say, not wanting Stiles to think that he had a date or anything.

“Oh.” Stiles smiled. “What are you guys gonna do? Can I ask?”

“You already did.” Derek gave Stiles a pointed look. “We’re just gonna do some family stuff.”

“Family stuff?” Stiles looked around confused. “I thought your family was all on vacation or something.”

Derek swallowed hard.

“Look, fine.” Stiles sighed, holding up his hands. “It’s fine. You don’t want to watch the sunset and stay out like a deviant. I get it.”

“I want to.” Derek closed his eyes tightly. “I just- I can’t tonight.”

“It’s okay.” Stiles nodded as they walked up to his house. “Well, here’s me. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Alright.” Derek nodded, unsure if Stiles was actually okay.

Stiles smiled and shook his head with a breathy chuckle. “It’s _fine_ , Derek. Some other time maybe.”

Derek nodded and headed home.

~

Stiles was sitting on a rooftop, watching the sun go down and taking selfies with it. He was bored.

Once the sun was finally set, he focused his attention on the moon being full. The woods were nearby and he considered going through a walk through them. By now he knew that nothing bad ever happened in Beacon Hills so he would be fine.

“Yeah, alright.” Stiles shrugged, climbing down the side of the house and shrugging his hoodie back on.

He took a stroll through the woods, looking for anything interesting with his phone’s flashlight. Sadly, all he found was a whole lot of leaves. The place looked as though no one had ever bothered to rake even a few leaves. His shoes got muddy and he smiled, making squilshy sounds in the mud. He decided to put his headphones in, starting to feel a bit lonely in the vast darkness.

He continued walking, not sure where he was headed but perfectly fine with getting lost. He could never allow himself the privilege of wandering too far in San Francisco, but here he felt oddly safe. Even if he bumped into trouble, he knew how to take care of himself. Being a cop’s son meant self-defense classes and a considerable amount of knowledge on how to talk himself out of a messy situation. Granted, Stiles was better at talking himself _into_ messy situations rather than out of them.

Stiles scrolled through his phone, designing a playlist for his mood when he felt a familiar chill crawl up his spine. He called it his "Spidey-sense," but he knew that it was his subconscious alerting him to an already perceived threat. Stiles reached for the pocketknife he had gotten used to carrying in San Francisco but it wasn’t there. He had gotten sloppy since moving to Beacon Hills and now he had nothing but his wit to get him out of trouble. 

“Who’s there?” Stiles asked, putting his phone away.

It would be easier to get his eyes used to the darkness than to try running with a flashlight that could easily be dropped. Stiles crouched down as his eyes adjusted, listening for any sounds and looking for anything out of place.

Stiles walked a few steps, looking around but his eyes hadn’t adjusted quite as quickly as he had hoped. He heard a crunch of leaves coming from his left and his heart started beating a tad bit quicker as his hands started to shake. He tried to mentally relax himself, not wanting to alert whatever it was that he had discovered its location. He swallowed hard and waited for his eyes to adjust as much as possible before he started looking around. When he turned to the left, there was a small movement without a sound and he let out a nervous breath.

“Hello?” Stiles called, wanting to see who or what it was that was stalking him.

There was a low growl and Stiles’ heartbeat raced. He could handle a person, maybe talk himself out of too much damage. Animals, however, could not be reasoned with and he had left himself unarmed.

Stiles looked around for anything sharp or heavy but all he saw were leaves. He made a decision and held back his tears of panic.

Stiles ran for his life.

The creature chased him after a few seconds and Stiles grunted, trying to maneuver from side to side, remembering to try and use whatever size the creature had against him. Stiles managed to trick the creature in a turn and hid under an old tree trunk. 

He held his breath to quiet it down and clenched his chest in a useless attempt to calm his heartbeat.

Just as he had managed to calm himself, he heard the familiar growl and the creature sniffing nearby.

Stiles closed his eyes tightly, not realizing that he had been crying until he felt a warm tear stream down his cheek.

There was a rustling coming from another direction and a harsher growl. It seemed as though there were two of them.

The chasing creature growled playfully and Stiles thought he was 100% fucked if the creature's pack had come to help. The other creature growled threateningly back though, so Stiles tilted his head to listen more closely.

There was a howl, leaving Stiles confused. It sounded like a wolf.

But wolves hadn't lived near or around Beacon Hills for at least half a century. Stiles had checked during one of his late night internet searches.

The new creature (wolf?) snapped at the other and growled low in his throat.

The other creature moved and Stiles moved forward as quietly as possibly to look but he couldn’t risk letting them both see him.

He could make out shapes and one was circling the other, though he couldn’t actually tell what they were.

The one being circled was growling, while the other was just calmly walking around it.

Stiles figured that while they were having their weird standoff, he could make a run for it. When they were both turned away from his hiding spot, Stiles ran, sprinting off as fast as his legs could take him.

The creatures both turned around to look at him and Stiles almost thought they were human, but shook it off. It was a trick of the light mixed with his own panic. He shouldn’t have been watching horror films, he knew that they made people paranoid and even mildly schizophrenic in extreme cases.

Stiles tripped and fell, cursing himself as they both got closer. He scrambled to get back up and had managed to get a good traction going when there was a yank on his sweater and he choked, falling back.

He closed his eyes, bracing for an impact that never came. There was a whimper and Stiles opened his eyes with a gasp, seeing that one other creature had started biting into the other, growling fiercely.

Stiles stayed frozen, finding that he couldn’t move and that the creatures were, in fact, some kind of human hybrid.

“Oh my god.” Stiles cursed.

“Run, you idiot!” Peter’s morphed face screamed at him.

“OH MY GOD!” Stiles screamed, running backwards before managing to run forwards again.

Once he had run for a few minutes, Stiles pulled out his phone. His shaking hands desperately tried to pull up his GPS but they kept fumbling as he cursed. After a few tries, he found that he had to run three miles to get back to civilization. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and started running, even as he felt his heart ready to leap out of his chest. If it hadn’t already.

Stiles managed to make it to a streetlight in a half hour, completely shaken as his legs gave out under the light. He was almost ready to let himself stay under the light, shaking and sobbing. Instead, he picked himself up and walked home, feeling safer on the streets.

His dad wasn’t home when he got there so he raided the liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle of Honey Whiskey before going to his room.

~

Stiles hadn’t been able to sleep properly at all that night and the sheriff never made it home. After the first quarter of the bottle had disappeared, Stiles cried over the thought of his dad having been attacked by one of those… _things_.

Half a bottle in, Stiles had managed to fall off his bed without the strength or coordination to pick himself back up. The rest of the night was lost to him and he woke up with the rest of the Whiskey gone.

His head hurt and he was resigned to blaming the visions on the alcohol, but he couldn’t deceive himself. He had seen the creatures before he had started on the bottle. His body was still shaking and he felt gross, covered in vomit and snot-mixed tears. He felt hot and cold in the same different places. He didn’t want to get up so he didn’t, desperately trying to drown out the sounds of heavy knocking at his door. It was eight thirty, so he knew it was Derek looking to play, but Stiles just crawled under his bed, making himself as small as possible as he gripped his pillow tightly.

He fell asleep like that, waking up only when his dad pulled him out from under the bed after apparently having cleaned the room. 

“Dad!” Stiles sobbed, dragging him down with a hug even as he tried to stay upright.

“Stiles, what happened?” The sheriff asked, concerned but stern.

Stiles fell back on his sheet-less mattress.

“Stiles?” His dad asked again.

“Can I just say that I had a bad dream?” Stiles asked, choking out a laugh.

The sheriff pulled out Stiles’ hoodie, showing the slashes on the back of it.

Stiles scoffed, even as he felt panic running through him again.

“What kind of trouble did you get in last night?” The sheriff asked, tossing the hoodie in the laundry basket.

“I went for a walk through the woods.” Stiles sighed, sniffling and drying his eyes. “I didn’t bring my knife and there was an animal. I- I don’t know- it wasn’t- it chased me.”

Stiles bit his lip in an attempt to stop the next wave of tears but a tear fell down nonetheless.

His dad sighed and nodded.

His dad helped him out of his clothing, walking Stiles to the shower to wash away the filth and drunkenness away.

Stiles took a cold shower, arms and legs still shaking beneath him as he scrubbed too hard.

When he got out, his dad had a cup of coffee ready for him on the table. Stiles took a sip but recoiled at the taste.

“Wow, that’s strong.” Stiles slapped his lips together.

“It’s good for you.” His dad sighed. “We’ll get you fed once you look a little less green.”

“Sorry about-” Stiles started but his dad held up a hand.

“We can talk about that later.” His dad assured him. “Did you get hurt?”

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Does anything hurt?” His dad asked, standing up.

“Yeah, like everything.” Stiles chuckled, earning an eyeroll.

“Alright, was there blood in the water when you showered?” His dad asked.

“I don’t know.” Stiles shook his head and started taking off his shirt.

“You had a bit of blood on your back before going in, I just want to make sure if it’s all yours. There are tears in your sweater.” His dad informed him.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, turning around so that his dad could inspect him.

“You have a small scratch from what I saw, but it’s not big enough or deep enough for the amount of blood you had on you.” His dad assured him. “What happened?”

Stiles felt a shiver at the memory of blood flying on him as fangs sunk into skin. He swallowed hard. “I was being chased by one animal but there was another animal there and they started fighting.”

“Do you know what kind of animals they were?” His dad asked.

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “Look, I don’t want people to know about this. Can we please just leave this alone? Just burn the hoodie.”

“Stiles, if there are dangerous animals in the woods, the people need to know about it.” The sheriff told him sternly. “You know that.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, dad. Please, I just want to put this all behind me. They’re just animals and they’re deep in the woods. I walked too far, that’s all. If people find out then they’re gonna go hunting for them in their natural habitat. It’s better to just drop it.”

“Stiles.” His dad shook his head.

“Please, dad.” Stiles pleaded. “It’s honestly better for anyone if we just leave it alone. I’m the only one in the county that’s been stupid enough to go too far, you know that Beacon Hills is ridiculously safe.”

His dad nodded. “Alright. Give me the sweater and I’ll get rid of it.”

“I’ll do it.” Stiles assured him. “I need to be the one to do it.”

His dad sighed and finally let a small amount of terror overtake his expression before pulling Stiles into a tight hug. Stiles hugged him just as tightly, sighing in relief at knowing that his dad was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not post more for a few days, but I would love to hear what you guys think so far!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a few days. I almost forgot to after the weekend...

Stiles went to play baseball the next day as usual. Derek looked at him curiously but said nothing. The others seemed more relaxed which helped Stiles to get lost in the game. That is, until the ball got too close to the fence and he went to get it.

A low growl brought back the dreadful memory of the other night and he stopped five feet away from the fence.

“What’s taking so long?” Isaac yelled.

“Yeah, come on!” Jackson added.

The ball was two feet away and all he had to do was walk a few more steps to get it. Stiles readied himself and ran, grabbing the ball, just as something hit against the fence and he screamed. He threw the ball in the general direction of the boys and ran out of the sandlot, ready to run all the way home when a strong arm caught him and he whipped around to find Ethan holding him in place.

“What happened?” Ethan asked, almost as if he knew something.

“The uh- The Beast.” Stiles swallowed.

The other boys ran up, but Derek seemed to have walked as he came up last.

“What happened?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah, why’d you run off?” Jackson asked. “I thought you didn’t believe in ‘The Beast’.”

“Shut up, Jackson.” Scott shoved him. “What’s wrong, Stiles?”

“I just got a bit of a scare.” Stiles chuckled at himself. “I don’t know. I’m okay now though.”

“You got scared?” Aiden asked, confused.

“I get scared too, Aiden.” Stiles smirked.

“Not that scared.” Danny shook his head.

“Yeah, not ‘run faster than a bullet’ scared.” Boyd shook his head.

“Leave him alone, guys.” Derek intervened. “Go back to the lot, I’ll handle this.”

“Right, sure.” Jackson scoffed, shaking his head as he made his way back.

“Derek.” Ethan gave him a look and Isaac caught it.

“Wait. Did something happen?” Isaac asked, turning to look at Derek.

“I don’t know.” Derek gave him a look.

“You told Peter to-” Isaac lowered his voice, but Derek cut him off with a warning glare.

“Yes. Leave.” Derek lifted his eyebrows and Isaac left with the boys.

“Come on, Aiden.” Ethan said, pulling Danny with them.

“Derek?” Boyd asked, looking uncertain.

“Go.” Derek jerked his head towards the sandlot and Boyd followed Isaac and Scott back.

“Alright, let’s go.” Stiles said, swallowing hard as he made his way back but Derek caught him by the arm.

“What happened?” Derek asked, looking straight at Stiles even as he avoided Derek’s gaze.

“Nothing, okay?” Stiles replied, trying to shake out of Derek’s grip but he couldn’t.

“Stiles.” Derek pulled Stiles to look at him.

Stiles sighed. “Nothing.”

Derek was determined and continued staring, holding Stiles in place.

“Can we go? I don’t want to keep the others waiting.” Stiles said, looking somewhere past Derek’s shoulder.

Derek pulled Stiles to a slightly shaded place, somewhat hidden but not enough to set off any alarms.

“What?” Stiles asked, finally looking into Derek’s eyes.

Derek raised his eyebrows and Stiles slumped his shoulders.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Stiles shook his head.

“You can tell me. Whatever it is, I will understand.” Derek assured him.

“I don’t know.” Stiles bit his lip. “On the one hand, you might understand more than anyone, but if you don’t- if you don’t understand, then I’ll fuck so much up. But if you understand, I’m not sure how okay I’d be with that, you know? I just want you to leave me alone until I figure out if _I_ understand it.”

Derek let him go with a nod.

“How well do you know your uncle?” Stiles asked, nervously playing with his fingers.

“He’s lived with me my whole life.” Derek answered, slightly confused.

“Okay.” Stiles nodded. “Thanks.”

Derek waited for more but Stiles shrugged.

“Let’s go play some ball.” Stiles smiled, trying for a light mood.

“Alright.” Derek nodded, motioning for Stiles to lead the way.

They made their way back to the sandlot and finished their game.

~

Derek knocked on the Stilinski door around six in the evening, surprised to see the sheriff answer.

“Hey.” Derek greeted. “I’m Derek. I came to see Stiles? You must be Sheriff Stilinski, it’s a pleasure.”

Derek offered his hand for a handshake that the sheriff took politely. “Come on in. Stiles’ room is the last room on the left at the top of the stairs.”

“Thank you, sir.” Derek smiled, bounding up the stairs and knocking on Stiles’ door.

“I’m fine, seriously.” Stiles called. “It wasn’t that big a deal.”

Derek bit his lip, unsure if he should open the door.

“I’m not looking at dirty magazines, you can come in.” Stiles said, opening the door.

Derek watched the smile transform into confusion.

“You’re not my dad.” Stiles said, shaking his head. “Alright, come on in.”

“Hey.” Derek said, entering the room. “Nice place.”

“Thanks. What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, picking up a pile of comics and trying to discretely hide them in a drawer.

“I came to climb a rooftop and watch the sunset.” Derek smiled shyly. “I know it’s not a full moon but-”

“That’s okay.” Stiles shrugged. “I- I don’t- we don’t need- um… You know what? Alright. Yeah, let’s go.”

Derek watched him carefully.

Stiles grabbed his hoodie and a knife, hiding it in an ankle holster before walking out.

“Hey, dad.” Stiles said, bounding down the steps with Derek in tow. “We’re gonna go out. We’ll be back later, when it’s dark.”

The sheriff paused, looking Derek over.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Stiles assured him, tapping his leg. “There’s strength in numbers, remember?”

“Stiles…” The sheriff gave a disapproving look.

“We’ll be back.” Stiles assured him again. “I promise.”

“Be back before twelve.” The sheriff shook his head. 

Stiles grinned and opened the door.

The sheriff stopped Derek with an arm. “He’s home before twelve, understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Derek nodded.

“Aw, don’t antagonize the youth of Beacon Hills.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’ll be back. I have my phone if you want to call, but if you call every ten minutes I’m gonna block you.”

“Stiles!” The sheriff said more sternly.

Stiles nodded. “Dad.”

“Alright.” The sheriff let go of Derek and Derek squeezed past Stiles.

Stiles closed the door and they started walking.

“So, which rooftop?” Derek asked, picking up a blanket he had left outside.

“None.” Stiles shrugged. “I found a good place.”

“Where?” Derek asked, following even as he saw Stiles’ steps falter the closer they got to the woods.

“Cool peak about a mile into the trees.” Stiles shrugged.

“Is that safe?” Derek asked, watching Stiles carefully.

“This is Beacon Hills, remember? Nothing bad happens here.” Stiles said, although it sounded forced, as if he was trying to convince himself.

“Why carry the knife?” Derek asked but Stiles whipped around with wide eyes.

“Shush!” Stiles shook his head. “Just- don’t talk about it. Better safe than sorry, okay?”

“Stiles, did something happen?” Derek asked, unable to have gotten answers from his uncle Peter.

He had asked Peter to watch over Stiles during the full moon, since Derek himself was busy watching Isaac and Boyd with Ethan and Aiden.

“Lots of things happen, Derek. Okay?” Stiles sighed, looking around despite trying to look sure of his steps.

Derek secured the blanket under his arm and followed in silence as they made their way up to the peak.

The sun was just about to set as Derek spread out the blanket and they sat down.

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles said looking out.

“What?” Derek asked.

“Who the hell is the Great Bambino?” Stiles asked, snickering. “I mean, I’ll laugh along with the guys when Isaac does his impression, but who is he?”

“The King of Crash?” Derek raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, the Colossus of Clout, the Sultan of Swat, that shit.” Stiles shook his head. “I get that he’s a baseball player but who was he?”

“Babe Ruth.” Derek shook his head. “The greatest baseball player that ever lived. People say that he was less than a god but more than a man. You know, like Hercules or something.”

Stiles laughed aloud. “Oh my god. I know who Babe Ruth is; I just didn’t know he had like, a billion stupid nicknames.”

“They’re not stupid.” Derek rolled his eyes. “And anything he’s ever touched or signed is worth… well more than your whole life.”

“I can live with that.” Stiles smirked. “Better than being called the Titan of Terror over a baseball game.”

Derek glared at him.

“I admire him for being a great baseball player, but I mean, Henry Aaron beat his all-time home run record, so why doesn’t Isaac do a Henry Aaron impression?” Stiles asked, ignoring the glare.

“You know about Henry Aaron but you don’t know Babe Ruth’s nicknames?” Derek shook his head. “And you can ask Isaac yourself why Babe Ruth is his hero and not Henry Aaron, but I’m pretty sure he’s gonna tell you it’s because Aaron is just a pale imitation of the Great Bambino.”

“Wow, I hate that name.” Stiles snickered. “I watched baseball growing up, but I’m more of a Mets fan than Yankees.”

Derek rolled his eyes back toward the sunset

“See that?” Stiles said, lying back as the sun finally disappeared. “That’s the end of the demon sun’s reign and the beginning of the benevolent moon’s. The moon is kinder and likes to party.”

Derek rolled his eyes, straightening his shoulders.

“The sunset is like a curtain falling.” Stiles continued. “It’s like, a kind of peace at the end of the day, whether it’s been a good or bad one, it’s nice to have closure. If it’s a good one, then you might be a bit sad that the day’s over, but at least you know that it was good. If the day was bad, then you’re glad it’s finally over and you can spend the night moving on from the crap of the day before.”

“Sunrises are a promise of a new day.” Derek countered.

Stiles’ lips pressed together. “I can see the allure of a new day, but we don’t like change. Do you like change?”

“No.” Derek said thoughtfully. “But if you had a rough night, the sun is there to promise an opportunity to do better.”

Stiles sighed. “But you can’t see if the day is gonna be good or bad. At least you know by the end of the day.”

“You don’t know what kind of night you’re gonna have until you have it either.” Derek replied. “Or worse, you know that the night’s gonna be rough and it’s inevitable.”

“Nights are easier to control.” Stiles shrugged. “You usually have worse days than nights.”

“I don’t know.” Derek looked down. “I mostly remember my bad nights. The days are pretty good.”

“Different perspectives.” Stiles conceded. 

“What’s the worst night you’ve ever had?” Derek asked, turning to look at Stiles.

Stiles stiffened and sat up. “The uh- the night my- I guess it was the night my mom died.”

Derek was startled, he hadn’t expected that answer.

“Yeah, I know.” Stiles shook his head ruefully. “I’ve had bad nights sure, but that was the worst.”

“What happened to her?” Derek asked cautiously.

“She was sick.” Stiles swallowed. “Nothing worked. Dad was out on the job and there was a car pileup. He couldn’t make it even though he had been scheduled to leave just before they got the call.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek saw the pain on Stiles’ face, despite his attempts to conceal it.

Stiles shrugged, swallowing hard again with a sniffle.

“When?” Derek asked, unsure if it was an okay thing to ask, seeing Stiles in his state.

Stiles shook his head. “A long time ago.”

Derek licked his lips nervously. 

“I was eight, okay?” Stiles sighed heavily. “She was dying. She couldn’t remember a lot. It was frontotemporal dementia; it typically affects patients at an early age. We didn’t know what it was at first, since it’s not like Alzheimer’s. She just started acting a little different at first and losing concentration. She lost motivation and started to withdraw from us, so we thought it was depression or something. We took her to psychiatrists and doctors when we found out, but by the end of it, she wasn’t always sure who we were and couldn’t see us that well, so that didn’t help.”

Derek looked down. Stiles looked so shut down but pained at the same time.

“She stopped eating for a while and got really pale.” Stiles continued. “She couldn’t really move on her own so we had to help her do everything. She couldn’t talk to us, but we knew that she was scared of us when she didn’t recognize us. We were basically strangers maneuvering her around and she couldn’t do anything about it. I’m not sure if that was worse than her attacking us when she could still move or not. I think it was worse. You know, there were- there were these times when I thought she was already dead but the monitors kept beeping.”

Stiles looked down and shook his head. 

Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ knee for support.

“She’d just be laying there with her eyes staring out into nothing, not even moving.” Stiles scoffed, trying to hide a sob. “We’d have to move her around a lot, otherwise she would get pressure sores. We didn’t know at first and she got a few on her arm. They looked really painful but my dad couldn’t always be there to make sure the nurses were moving her regularly so I dropped out of school for a bit. I took her for walks with a wheelchair if she was having a good day, but I didn’t get to walk with her the last week. She started hallucinating and she’d start screaming for no reason. Have you ever seen someone just barely able to move, using all of their remaining energy to scream at nothing?”

Stiles turned to look at Derek.

Derek shook his head.

“She died of a heart attack.” Stiles finally said. “All that she suffered and it was a heart attack. She’d been overstimulated I think. I snuck in some of our old home movies for her to watch and it was okay at first, you know? She seemed to understand that it was her life. I don’t know what happened, I guess she had another memory lapse. I should have given her the memory box that she could dig through to calm down but I didn’t. She started fussing and then- and then she wasn’t. The monitors started going crazy and I screamed for the nurses. I remember three of them running into the room and then one of them running out to get a doctor. They tried to pull me out but I couldn’t leave. She needed me. I think I made it harder for them to get their work done since it took two of them to drag me out of the room. I saw when her body jumped from the shock of the paddles. They locked me out of the room and that was it. I knew she was gone.”

“Stiles.” Derek sighed, feeling heavy. 

“It’s fine.” Stiles smiled unconvincingly. “It’s alright now.”

Derek stared up at the stars.

“So how about you?” Stiles asked, throwing Derek a bit. He had forgotten the question.

“In comparison, I’ve had really good nights.” Derek pursed his lips.

Stiles laid back again, cushioning his head with his arm. 

Derek followed suit.

“I told you mine.” Stiles said quietly.

Derek nodded. “You wouldn’t believe it.”

“Wanna bet?” Stiles asked, watching Derek from the corner of his eye.

“Alright.” Derek sighed. “When I was fourteen, I started turning into a werewolf every full moon and it hurt like a bitch.”

“At least give me some background.” Stiles replied calmly. “You come from a family of werewolves?”

Derek furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but nodded.

“Go on.” Stiles encouraged.

“Well, my family is mostly werewolves but there are a few humans.” Derek started nervously. “I’m not human… not really. We’re a pack more than a family, and my mom’s the Alpha. I was born a werewolf but it didn’t really manifest until I was fourteen, so just a few years ago. I didn’t know what was happening at first since I thought I had been born human, but my uncle Peter took me to a cellar to be chained up so I wouldn’t hurt anyone. I felt all of my bones rearranging and a dormant set of fangs grew out fast enough to cut my lip. My fingernails became claws and I felt like I was being torn apart, piece by piece.”

“Ouch.” Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah.” Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles was being sarcastic. “The next couple of transitions hurt the same and I couldn’t control them. The moon forced me to, but Peter taught me how to use an anchor to keep myself from turning. I still have a hard time controlling it during the full moon but the transition doesn’t hurt anymore, I just don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Stiles nodded but remained silent.

“So, I’m really not a vampire.” Derek joked lightly.

Stiles smirked. “I guess not, but I was right about you being a lunatic.”

Derek rolled his eyes with a smile and Stiles closed his eyes.

“How do you feel now?” Stiles asked, eyes still closed. “Homicidal or no?”

“I don’t really feel homicidal unless it’s the full moon or someone is upsetting me more than usual.” Derek shrugged. 

“What is the usual?” Stiles asked with a chuckle. “I can’t really tell.”

“Whenever somebody says something stupid, I’m usually upset, but I don’t feel homicidal unless they do something harmful.” Derek explained. 

“Ah. I get it. Usually upset means the bitch-faced sour pus we see when we aren’t listening during a game and you look like you want to break Jackson’s legs, as opposed to when you see Ennis and you look like you’re just barely stopping yourself from breaking the bat on his face.” Stiles nodded.

“Yeah…” Derek looked around confused.

“See, I know.” Stiles grinned.

Derek shook his head.

“Where were you last night?” Stiles asked calmly, but Derek could sense a hesitation.

“I stayed taking care of a few other betas that don’t know how to control their transitions yet.” Derek replied honestly. 

“Okay.” Stiles nodded.

“Is that it?” Derek asked, uncertain about Stiles’ calm.

“What do you want me to say?” Stiles asked, turning his face to Derek. “Do you want me to be like in the movies where I don’t believe you and call you a liar? Maybe I could scream about how I just told you something super personal and you made a mockery of it by bringing up fictitious beasts? Slap you across the face and tell you I never want to see you again?”

“I wasn’t lying.” Derek assured him.

“I know you aren’t.” Stiles smiled. “I believe you. So, there’s no need for any drama, is there?”

Derek stared up to the sky, confused.

“I was attacked by a werewolf.” Stiles sighed. “Last night when I went for a walk in the woods. Your uncle Peter saved me, even though he’s a werewolf too apparently.”

Derek turned to Stiles abruptly, looking him over with worry.

“I’m fine.” Stiles scoffed. “I’m alive.”

“Did you get bitten?” Derek asked, his expression darkening.

“Nope.” Stiles shook his head and sat up again. “Just got a small scratch on my back.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek apologized. “This is my fault. Don’t worry, I’ll fix all this. He’ll never attack you again.”

“Marko or Ennis?” Stiles asked, smirking a bit.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. “How-?”

“I’m good at putting two and two together.” Stiles replied. “You called them a pack once, and I’m guessing from the way you get along, they’re a rival pack.”

“I think it might have been Ennis, but only Peter will know.” Derek nodded. “If Ennis had bitten you…”

“But he didn’t, okay?” Stiles shrugged. “Can we just leave it alone?”

“No.” Derek shook his head. “Ennis knows that he can’t attack my friends. He’s picking a fight.”

“Let it go.” Stiles smiled, placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek looked down at it before turning back to look at Stiles.

Stiles was going to remove his hand, but Derek held the hand in place with his own.

“Umm…” Stiles looked at Derek in confusion.

Derek pulled Stiles close with his free hand and kissed him hard before pulling away, waiting for Stiles to respond.

“Derek.” Stiles pulled away in bewilderment.

Stiles looked down at Derek’s lips and Derek kissed him again, this time gently coaxing Stiles until Stiles was kissing him back. Derek pushed Stiles down against the blanket as the kiss deepened and Stiles gripped Derek tightly, pulling him closer.

After a few minutes, Stiles’ legs were open around Derek’s waist, pulling him in as Derek sucked lightly on his neck. 

“Okay, wait.” Stiles said, pushing Derek gently, arguing with himself.

Derek forced himself to stop and pulled away with messy hair.

“Wha- umm… are we really doing this?” Stiles asked, eyes trained on Derek’s kiss-swollen lips.

Derek grinned, flashing his full set of teeth for once.

Stiles traced his jaw with a finger.

“I want to.” Derek replied, stroking a hand over Stiles’ heaving chest.

“That- That’s great! Me too.” Stiles nodded. “But umm… Maybe not everything all at once, yeah?”

Derek kissed him gently before pulling back again. “Of course.”

“I mean- heh- what, uh- what kind of guy do you take me for?” Stiles chuckled.

Derek smiled at him fondly. “A good one.”

Stiles laughed aloud before pulling Derek back on top of him, pressing their lips together. Stiles traced over Derek’s lips with his tongue and Derek opened them readily, tangling their tongues together.

Derek growled a bit and pulled away to calm himself.

Stiles gently lifted Derek’s chin to face him, even with his eyes squeezed shut.

Just as they were going to continue, Stiles’ phone rang and they extricated themselves from each other.

“Yo?” Stiles greeted, running his other hand through his messy hair. “Hey dad. Yeah, we’re okay… uh huh… yeah… I guess… I’ll start heading home then… okay… yeah, see you in a bit.”

Derek smiled at Stiles with a sigh.

“We could stay a bit longer.” Stiles shrugged, but Derek shook his head.

“I’d rather be able to do this again.” Derek replied as he stood up, pulling Stiles up by the hand and wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist.

“Me too.” Stiles agreed, kissing Derek lightly before pulling away.

They picked up the blanket and started on their walk back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I've been wanting to write about Stiles' mom so there ya go. Hope you guys liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things speed up this chapter.

The next day, Stiles was already outside when Derek came up to get him.

“Hey.” Stiles smiled.

Derek gave him a shy kiss. “Hey.”

Stiles grinned and took the bat out of Derek’s hands.

“I wanted to show you something.” Derek said, reaching into his pocket.

“Hey, guys!” Isaac said, running up.

Derek pulled his hand out empty handed.

“What’s up?” Stiles said, patting Isaac on the shoulder and leading the way to the sandlot.

Derek followed behind quietly.

“Scott’s mom is keeping him a bit longer to finish some chores.” Isaac informed him. “You know how she is.”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “What’s he doing anyways?”

“He’s gotta take her to get groceries and then he’s gonna change the oil.” Isaac snorted. “She told him to do it last week but he forgot so that’s why he can’t play.”

“Don’t you do chores?” Stiles asked, confused.

“Yeah, I got kitchen duty most of the time.” Isaac shrugged. “I set the table, wash the dishes and stove, you know, stuff like that.”

“That’s it?” Stiles asked.

“Well, I volunteer at the hospital where Mrs. McCall works and help her with her shifts when I can.” Isaac replied. “Besides, I keep the living room clean too since I sleep on the couch.”

“Alright.” Stiles shook his head with a smile. 

They walked up to the sandlot where Danny, Ethan, and Aiden were already waiting for them.

Boyd came running up just as they got there.

“Where’s Jackson?” Derek asked, looking around.

“He said he might not be coming.” Danny answered.

“Why not?” Derek asked, upset.

“Said that he had a date.” Danny shrugged. “But he also said that he might bring her over to watch the game since apparently we can do that.” 

Derek huffed and lifted an accusatory eyebrow at Stiles.

Stiles smiled tightly.

“Whatever.” Derek scoffed. “Base up.”

The diamond looked empty without Scott and Jackson, which left Ethan and Aiden running around trying to make up for them.

A while later, Jackson walked up with Lydia on his arm.

“Mother fucker.” Stiles scoffed.

“What the fuck, Jackson?” Derek asked, storming up to them.

“Hi, Derek.” Lydia waved with a smirk, then looked past him to Stiles. “Stiles.”

“Lydia.” Stiles walked up to them.

“Back off, guys.” Jackson glared. “Lydia is just here to watch.”

“You are such a piece of shit.” Stiles spat out.

“Oh, shut up, Stilinski.” Jackson scoffed, getting in his face. “I know why you really went out with Lydia.”

“What?” Stiles turned to Lydia with confusion.

Jackson gave him a knowing look and turned to Derek.

Stiles grabbed Jackson by the front of his shirt. “That’s such bullshit.”

“Oh, she told me everything.” Jackson smirked, shoving Stiles off. “You’re the jerk here.”

Stiles turned to look at Lydia. 

She pouted her lips at him with annoyance.

“Jackson?” Stiles asked her. “Really? Out of all of them, you went for this guy?”

“Back off, Stilinski.” Jackson shoved him back. “It’s better than going out with someone like you. Someone who can’t make up their own mind.”

Derek gripped Jackson tightly and Isaac and Boyd ran to stop him from inflicting any actual harm on him.

“Let go of me.” Derek grunted as Isaac and Boyd pulled him away.

“Looks like your little game worked.” Jackson told Stiles. “You’ve got him wound up pretty tight.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Stiles shook his head. “Not on purpose.”

“Oh yeah?” Jackson asked, turning to Lydia. “So you didn’t go out with Lydia to make Derek jealous? You didn’t invite him on your date so that he’d want you?”

“I don’t play games like that.” Stiles glared, shaking his head at Lydia. “This is why you asked me out? I knew I was just entertainment but I should have known that there’s nothing under that cold, lifeless exterior. You get your rocks off ruining lives. I just wanted there to be more to you.”

Jackson punched Stiles in the face and Stiles spat blood out.

Derek growled and shoved Boyd away, leaving Isaac dangling on an arm as Ethan and Aiden tied him back down.

“Jackson, why are you being like this?” Danny asked, confused.

“Being like what?” Jackson asked, shaking his head at where Stiles was rubbing his jaw. “This jerk should never have been allowed to play with us.”

Stiles ran at Jackson, tackling him to the ground and punching him in the face while Jackson scrambled to get into a less vulnerable position. Stiles pulled Jackson’s arms behind him and squared him right in the jaw.

“Stiles!” Lydia screamed, scared.

“Stiles.” Danny said, pulling him off of Jackson.

Stiles shrugged Danny off, looking down to where Jackson was bleeding on the ground.

Stiles spat to the ground. “Fine. I’m done here anyways.”

Derek pushed Ethan and Aiden off as Stiles started walking away.

“Stiles!” Lydia called, but Derek glared at her and she turned to Jackson, helping him up.

“I didn’t do what they say I did.” Stiles said as Derek jogged up to him.

“I know.” Derek replied. “I heard when she told you to do all of it.”

“What?” Stiles asked, confused.

Derek smiled and pointed at his ears. “Really good hearing.”

Stiles chuckled and shook his head.

“I don’t care what people say.” Derek told him. “I know you.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek with wonder.

“Well, I don’t know how you managed to get Jackson so messed up.” Derek replied, impressed. “He’s pretty strong.”

Stiles smirked. “I used to get into all kinds of trouble back in San Francisco, that included fights. It’s not about strength, at least not always. It’s about tactical advantage and using their strength against them.”

Derek lifted his eyebrows.

“And I took a few self-defense lessons.” Stiles grinned. “My dad wanted me to be safe and stay out of trouble, so that’s why I spent a lot of time learning martial arts after school.”

“Well that explains the scaling buildings and lean muscle.” Derek smirked. “I didn’t think you were athletic since you couldn’t play baseball when we met.”

“I didn’t like playing contact sports at school, so I signed up for the swim team.” Stiles shrugged. “I avoided sports in general, but kicking someone’s ass is a good skill to have.”

Derek chuckled and shook his head.

“You just brutally injured my boyfriend.” Lydia said, storming up to them.

“Your boyfriend brutally injured himself by trying to fuck with me.” Stiles scoffed. “Get out of here, Lydia.”

Lydia glared at Stiles and Derek before huffing and strutting back to get Jackson.

“Get off.” Jackson told her when she tried to get him to leave. “We’re gonna play.”

“I don’t really want to play with you.” Isaac crossed his arms.

“Come on, let’s just play as usual.” Jackson said, nursing an arm as he spat out some more blood.

“You don’t look healthy enough to play.” Danny said, grimacing at Jackson’s appearance.

“I’m fine.” Jackson glared. “Go to your positions, you need the player anyway.”

Derek was going to tell him to get lost, but Stiles held his arm and gave him a look.

“We do need the player, at least until Scott gets here.” Stiles told him.

Derek shook his head and headed back to home plate, picking up his bat.

They played for a few minutes until something fell out of Derek’s pocket as he slid and Jackson picked it up.

“What the hell is this?” Jackson asked, looking it over.

Derek’s eyes widened and he stopped. “Give it back.”

“What is it?” Jackson asked, turning it in his hands.

“It’s a family heirloom.” Derek explained, holding himself back. “Just give it back.”

“Weird family.” Jackson scoffed.

“Just give it back to him, jerkoff.” Stiles said, stalking up to Jackson.

“It’s got a weird design on it. Hey, Lydia!” Jackson called, ignoring Stiles.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Stiles gripped the round object, trying to rip it out of Jackson’s hands.

“Be careful with that.” Derek said, moving to stop the struggle.

Stiles let go to give Derek space but Jackson pulled back too hard and the heirloom went over the fence.

“NO!” Stiles screamed, running over to try and get it, slamming against the fence.

“You’re dead!” Derek growled, gripping Jackson tightly, but Ethan and Aiden held him back again.

“A little help?” Aiden said, turning to Isaac.

Isaac and Boyd both stepped back. “Nope.”

“What was that thing?” Ethan asked, struggling to hold Derek back.

Stiles turned to them and made a decision.

“Stiles, no!” Scott yelled, having just walked into the sandlot.

Derek turned to see Stiles climbing the fence and they all ran to get him.

“Stiles, leave it!” Derek yelled, getting Stiles’ attention.

“What’s going on?” Lydia asked, confused.

“Let’s go.” Jackson said, pushing her to leave.

“Jackson!” Lydia screamed, but he just gripped her arm tighter.

“We have to go, okay?” Jackson shook his head, half dragging her away.

“Stiles, it’s okay.” Derek said, pulling Stiles down from the fence. “I’d rather lose that to The Beast than you.”

Stiles tilted his head with an annoyed look at Derek.

“I’m not kidding.” Derek shook his head.

“Fine.” Stiles sighed. “What was it anyways?”

“It’s a family pendant.” Derek replied. “It has our pack symbol on it, the triskele. We use it to teach young betas how to control the shift on a full moon.”

Stiles looked around, seeing that everyone understood what Derek was saying. “Wait, you guys know?”

“Know that Derek comes from a family of werewolves?” Isaac asked.

Boyd hit him.

“Yeah, that.” Stiles squinted. “They all know?”

“All of them except for Jackson.” Derek replied pointedly, turning to the fence with irritation.

“But he seems so trustworthy, why wouldn’t you tell him?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

“So, you don’t know about anything else?” Isaac asked. “Other werewolves.”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded.

“Oh, good.” Isaac sighed. “Because we haven’t been able to play to our full potential since you started lurking.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles said, putting the pieces together. “You guys are werewolves too?”

“I thought you knew.” Isaac said confused.

“Stop talking.” Boyd told him.

“Wow.” Stiles sighed. “I knew about Ennis’ pack.”

“Great job, Isaac.” Aiden slapped the back of his head.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Derek interrupted.

“Scott?” Stiles asked, turning to him.

“I’m human.” Scott smiled shyly. “Werewolves can’t have asthma.”

“Too bad.” Stiles sighed. “At least I won’t feel left out.” 

“I’m human too.” Danny confessed. 

“And you’re dating a werewolf. Nice.” Stiles grinned. “Score.”

“So are you.” Danny tilted his head knowingly.

“Wh- what? Huh?” Stiles asked looking to Derek for help.

“Score.” Derek smirked.

Stiles sighed with a roll of his eyes. “What are we doing about the pendant?” 

“I guess we just leave it.” Derek looked down. 

“It’s important.” Stiles shook his head. “We aren’t just leaving it.”

“The alternative is one of us getting mauled by whatever is on the other side of that fence.” Boyd pointed out.

“You guys are werewolves.” Stiles countered. “You guys could take it together, right?”

“We don’t even know what it is.” Aiden glared. “And even Derek’s uncle Peter warned us to stay away.”

“So?” Stiles asked.

“So, Peter is an opportunist.” Ethan explained. “Not to mention the fact that he knows a lot more about what kinds of creatures can tear a werewolf apart. He hasn’t even tried to approach that thing.”

“Fine.” Stiles shook his head. “Give up, but I’m not.”

“Stiles, you’re human.” Derek reminded him, concerned. “I don’t know what that thing can do to us and I don’t want to imagine what it could do to you, Scott, or Danny.”

“Then we make a plan and execute it.” Stiles held firm. “We have to do it quickly though, alright?”

“To the tree house then.” Isaac sighed. “It has the best view of the yard.”

“Taking initiative, I like it.” Stiles nodded. “Come on.”

They went up to the tree house and Stiles started calculating the position of everything in the yard.

“What are you doing?” Aiden asked, peering over his shoulder.

“Thinking.” Stiles replied. “I’m gonna need paper.” 

“I’ll go get my notebook.” Scott offered, heading down to the house to get it.

“What are you thinking?” Isaac asked, peering over his other shoulder.

“I’m thinking that The Beast is hiding in his house right now, maybe taking a nap.” Stiles answered. “If I can think of a way to get the pendant without making noise, then we should be able to get it back without it getting damaged in anyway.”

“Because if it’s damaged then there’s no point, right?” Boyd added, sitting down.

Isaac turned around as Scott came back up.

“Got it.” Scott smiled. “And some pens.”

“Thanks, Scotty.” Stiles smiled, starting to map out the backyard.

“But why do you need to map out the whole yard?” Ethan asked.

“In case something goes wrong, I need to know the place completely.” Stiles replied.

“No.” Derek took the notebook.

“Derek.” Stiles glared.

“No, you’re not going back there.” Derek shook his head.

“Oh, that was the plan.” Isaac pursed his lips.

“Only if my original plan doesn’t work.” Stiles looked up at him pointedly. “This is my fault, okay? I’m going to do this whether you like it or not.”

“So this is just plan B?” Derek lifted his eyebrows.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “And you know I get straight A’s.” 

Derek bit his lip. “I don’t like it.”

“I know, neither do I.” Stiles took the notebook back and continued what he was doing.

“I’ll go.” Derek offered.

“Nope.” Stiles shook his head. “This requires stealth and precision. No offense, but you have heavy footsteps. This isn’t a negotiation.”

“So what’s plan A?” Boyd asked, interrupting them.

“We use a claw to get the pendant.” Stiles replied. “I have one at home, I just have to go get it, a long pole, and some rope.”

“Where is it?” Boyd asked, standing up.

“Under the kitchen sink, why?” Stiles asked, but Boyd was already gone. “Okay…”

“What else do we need?” Danny asked.

“Some sleeping pills would be nice.” Stiles nodded.

“We’ll go get some.” Ethan offered, heading down with Aiden.

“Thank you.” Stiles said, patting his pencil against the paper.

Stiles was finishing mapping out the yard and looking it over for the best escape routes when Boyd returned.

“Here.” Boyd placed the supplies down and Stiles grinned at him.

“Thanks.” Stiles started working on putting the pieces together with Danny’s help.

Ethan and Aiden were at the sandlot when they all got there.

“Alright, so here’s the plan.” Stiles said, moving a few pieces of trash into a pile. “We throw the sleeping pills into the water, in case this doesn’t work. That way, he’ll pass out sooner than later and I can just walk in there.”

“That’s a horrible plan.” Isaac shook his head.

Stiles shushed him and climbed the pile quietly.

“Hand me the long-reach gripper.” Stiles whispered.

Danny handed it over to him and Stiles positioned it over the pendant.

“Derek says a little to the left.” Isaac told him in a low voice.

Stiles had made Derek stay up in the tree house to help in positioning. Also because he knew that Derek would stop him if the plan failed and Stiles had to jump the fence.

Stiles moved the mechanism but it started slouching.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac asked, seeing Stiles’ expression.

“I think it’s gonna break.” Stiles swallowed hard. “If it does, then it’s gonna make one hell of a sound.”

“Derek doesn’t like this.” Boyd told them. “He’s coming down.”

Stiles pulled the lever and the gripper closed around the pendant. Stiles carefully tried to lift it over the fence when the tip broke off of the gripper and the rest of it started coming apart.

“That’s it.” Stiles said, hearing a growling coming from the dog house and seeing Derek run towards him.

He jumped the fence in a rush and the biggest black dog Stiles had ever seen ran out just as Stiles had thrown the pendant over the fence.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled, but the dog had managed to bite Stiles’ pant leg and started dragging him.

Isaac, Boyd, Ethan, and Aiden all dragged Derek away from the fence before he could jump, and Danny shoved some of the sleeping pills in his mouth.

Stiles screamed from his side of the fence, but there was a whimper and Stiles jumped the fence.

There was a moment of relief until they realized that the dog had jumped after Stiles and Stiles was still running.

“That’s it, I’m getting Peter.” Isaac said, running out as Derek spat out the pills and ran after them.

Stiles ran as fast as he could, running around Beacon Hills with a sick feeling of nausea. 

“Derek!” They all chased him, worried that he would do something crazy.

“STILES, THIS ISN’T WHAT YOU SAID WE WERE DOING!” Derek screamed, running as fast as he could with three other werewolves hanging on him.

Stiles just ran, horrible flashbacks to the night of the full moon threatening him to have another panic attack. He turned around to catch a glimpse of the wild animal chasing him, and the eyes were alight with fire burning within them. The teeth were snarling at him murderously and Stiles ran faster, terrified of what might happen.

People were screaming somewhere, but Stiles could only focus on survival. He had his knife in its holster, but stopping to get it wouldn’t give him time to use it so he kept running. 

He wished someone would call his dad.

He caught sight of Isaac being thrown off of Derek.

“Back to the sandlot!” Stiles screamed, unsure of why.

Derek had looked really shaken up, and Ethan and Aiden hadn’t looked much better off trying to contain him.

They ran off in another direction, probably a shortcut, and Stiles ran as fast as he could, though his lungs were burning. 

When Stiles got to the sandlot, they were all there and somehow Peter was there too.

“Good god.” Peter said as Stiles ran towards the house.

The dog managed to take a chunk out of Stiles’ shirt and Stiles scrambled.

Peter shifted, growling at The Beast and forcing its attention away from Stiles.

Derek shifted too, though he seemed in less control.

The rest of them followed the example and formed a circle around it.

Stiles collapsed on the ground while Danny and Scott looked over the fire tracks that The Beast had left behind. By now, it was on fire and definitely on the defensive. It lowered itself into a fighting stance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm almost done with the story. Sorry for updating late! Let me know what you guys think :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! ALMOST DONE!

“Wait.” Stiles said, breathing heavily as he stood up.

“This thing almost killed you, Stiles.” Peter reminded him. “It has to be put down.”

“Normally I would agree with you.” Stiles shrugged. “But you wanna know something? We all fear what we don’t understand. We don’t know what it is, but I want to find out.”

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Ethan asked as Stiles walked past him into the circle.

The Beast kept its flaming eyes on him curiously.

“Hey, boy.” Stiles said, sitting down across from it.

“Derek, get your mate away from that thing.” Peter instructed.

Derek was ready to walk to get him but Aiden held him with an arm.

“Wait.” Aiden said, watching closely.

The Beast cautiously made its way towards Stiles, and Stiles held out a hand.

“Stiles.” Derek jerked forward and The Beast crouched again, growling.

“Stop.” Aiden told him forcefully.

“He’s gonna hurt Stiles.” Derek said.

“Only if you threaten him.” Ethan replied.

They all watched carefully as The Beast turned back to Stiles.

“Atta boy.” Stiles smiled. “What are you?”

The Beast seemed puzzled by the question and the flames on his fur died down.

“Can I-?” Stiles reached out to pet him and the dog gave him a lick.

“That explains what you see in him.” Peter shook his head. “He’s a dog whisperer.”

“Holy shit.” Isaac stared with wide eyes.

Stiles stood up slowly and Isaac and Boyd let him pass out of the circle with The Beast.

The Beast whined as Stiles pulled a Reese’s candy out of his hoodie.

“Chocolate isn’t good for dogs, sorry.” Stiles apologized.

The Beast fell to the ground and started transforming.

“What in the world?” Peter smiled through his confusion, fascinated.

The Beast transformed into a thin, white male with delicate features and green eyes.

“Deputy Parrish?” Stiles stood back, confused.

“Stiles?” Parrish looked around, equally confused. “What happened?”

“You just tried to kill me in Beast form.” Stiles chuckled, surprised.

“What?” Parrish looked around. 

“And you’re naked.” Stiles snickered.

Parrish looked down embarrassed and tried to cover himself.

“What the hell are you?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know.” Parrish looked around. “What the hell are they?”

Peter had transformed back into a human along with Isaac and Boyd, but Derek, Ethan, and Aiden had stayed on the defensive.

“Werewolves.” Stiles replied easily. “Why the hell did you eat junk robbers?”

“I didn’t eat- well, I don’t think I did.” Parrish looked down in confused thought.

“I’m gonna get you home.” Stiles sighed. “How often do you turn into your own pet?”

“I don’t know.” Parrish was supremely confused. “I didn’t even know I could.”

“Fascinating.” Peter smiled. “Isaac, go get him a pair of pants.”

Isaac nodded and ran off.

“I’ll wait for you to have pants before I take you home.” Stiles looked to Derek.

Derek was still watching cautiously, ready to fight.

“It’s okay now.” Stiles told him. “I know Parrish, he’s one of my dad’s deputies. One of his favorites, actually. He’s good at his job.”

“Thanks, Stiles.” Parrish smiled awkwardly.

Isaac arrived with a pair of random pants and handed them over to Parrish.

“Thanks.” Parrish nodded gratefully.

“Alright, let’s go.” Stiles said once Parrish had slipped the pants on.

“Stiles.” Derek stopped him. “He’s dangerous.”

“Why?” Stiles asked. “He turns into a weird dog from hell and stays behind a fence.”

“He almost killed you.” Derek reminded him.

“He chased me.” Stiles sighed. “In dog form. Not the first time it’s happened. Hell, it’s not even the first time that it’s happened this week.”

Derek raised his eyebrows disapprovingly.

“I’m taking him home. I’m not arguing with you about it.” Stiles said, walking past Derek.

“Let him go, Derek.” Peter added. “He has a point.”

Derek watched as Stiles walked away from the sandlot with Parrish. Isaac and Scott followed to keep an eye on Parrish.

Derek took the pendent out of his pocket and handed it to Peter.

“What?” Peter asked, receiving the trinket.

“This is what he risked his life for.” Derek shook his head. “I never want to see it again.”

“You’re kidding.” Peter scoffed. “For this little piece of junk?”

“What do you mean, piece of junk?” Derek asked with angry eyes.

Peter turned it over. “See this scrap? It used to say ‘Made In China’ right here.”

“No, you’re lying.” Derek took the thing out of his hands and looked it over.

“I admit I have a tendency to exaggerate things, but not right now. Not about this.” Peter shrugged. “Sorry, Derek, that little pendant is just a physical object to focus on. It’s training wheels. Talia used it to teach Laura and I used it to teach you.”

“No, it’s a powerful talisman that’s been in the family for centuries. It-” Derek was confused.

“It’s something your dad bought on Amazon because it has a triskele on it.” Peter interrupted. “It’s a few years old. Maybe a decade.”

Derek huffed and threw the pendant on the ground before storming off after Stiles.

“Hello?” A blind man with a cane said as he opened the door.

“Hey.” Stiles said nervously. “I have your… I brought Parrish.”

“Jordan.” The man replied in an English accent. “How’d he get loose?”

“He tried to kill Stiles.” Isaac informed him helpfully, popping a mint into his mouth.

“You see…” Stiles looked down. “He was kind of a dog and then he wasn’t… but when he was, he always kept the balls that went over your fence…”

“Then one of our friends accidentally… well one of his family heirlooms- really important- well, it flew over your fence and so Stiles risked his- I mean-” Scott stumbled.

“Then, I’m assuming Stiles jumped the fence to get it and Jordan chased him over it when Stiles tried to run, yes?” The blind man smiled.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, then looked at Scott guiltily for nodding.

“Well, did you get it?” The man asked.

“Yeah.” Stiles replied.

“Where is it? May I hold it?” The man asked.

“Umm…” Stiles started, just as Derek walked up to them. “Do you have it?”

“IT’S WORTHLESS.” Derek huffed.

“Where is it?” Stiles asked.

Peter walked up just then holding it. “Here.”

Stiles handed it to the man.

“I think this is the first time anyone has ever managed to get anything back from Jordan, excluding myself of course.” The man chuckled, turning the pendant over in his hands. “Why didn’t you simply knock on my door? I could have gotten it for you.”

Stiles rubbed his eyebrow in frustration. 

Derek groaned.

Peter started laughing. “I’m not sure it occurred to them.”

The man smiled and shook his head. 

“Well, at least we got it back unharmed.” Isaac shrugged.

Stiles smacked his arm. “I ALMOST GOT KILLED.”

“Jordan wouldn’t have killed you.” The man chuckled. “I’m surprised you were able to run away fast enough to get it though.”

“Can I come inside?” Parrish asked nervously.

“Yes, come in.” The man stepped aside and Parrish walked in. “You all can too. We can sit down and talk about this pendant.”

“Umm…” Stiles hesitated but Peter pushed him forward.

Derek, Stiles, and Peter went in but Isaac kept Scott outside, wary.

They followed the man into his living room.

“All right.” The man sat down. “What is the story behind the triskelion?”

“It’s a family thing.” Peter replied, seeing Derek’s hesitation.

“Werewolves, yes?” The man grinned.

Peter smelt the air and smiled back. “Yes. Hale pack.”

“Deucalion.” The man introduced himself with a smirk.

“The Demon Wolf.” Peter’s smile fell into nothing, his eyes widening with fear.

“That doesn’t sound good…” Stiles watched them carefully.

“It wasn’t before.” Deucalion lifted an eyebrow. “However, things change. Tell me about the pendant.”

“It was supposed to be a talisman to help young wolves when they turned on the full moon.” Derek answered. “We would repeat the words: alpha, beta, omega until we could keep ourselves in control.”

“And?” Deucalion asked.

“It doesn’t work.” Derek scoffed. “It’s useless. My parents lied about the power behind it.”

“Did it help you?” Deucalion asked.

“When I was growing up, I thought it did.” Derek shook his head.

“Never underestimate the power of belief.” Deucalion told him. “Just because it didn’t have any magical abilities helping you on the full moon, it doesn’t mean that it didn’t help you focus your own power.”

“I like that.” Stiles smiled, looking at Derek.

“You like baseball too, don’t you?” Deucalion said, standing up and handing the pendant to Stiles.

“Derek sure does.” Stiles snickered. “He makes us wake up early so we can play from eight to three in the afternoon.”

“Come with me.” Deucalion instructed. “I’ll take you to the backyard and you can get all of the baseballs that have come over.”

They followed him to the backyard to a big pile of baseballs that Parrish had accumulated whilst in dog form.

“Gee whiz!” Stiles teased Derek. “Now we can play forever!”

“Now you can stop spending money on baseballs.” Peter laughed.

Derek glared at both of them.

“I’ll get Jordan to toss them back to you from now on.” Deucalion assured them. “When he’s human, of course.”

“What is he anyways?” Stiles asked.

Peter gave him a sharp, warning look.

“Hellhound.” Deucalion smiled. “He was a soldier in Afghanistan when a mine went off. It would have killed him if he hadn’t been possessed by the hellhound. After a while, he found that he was collecting dead bodies and came in search of me. He heard the title Demon Wolf and thought we were the same. He helped me and I helped him.”

“Wow.” Stiles raised his eyebrows. “How’d he get possessed?”

“Neither of us really knows how or why the hellhound chose him.” Deucalion replied. “He’s just lucky that it did.”

“My dad’s the sheriff at the station… he’s not in any trouble, is he?” Stiles asked. He had to be sure.

“Jordan won’t harm your father.” Deucalion assured him. “Or anyone, for that matter. I found a way to transfigure him into a dog form, similar to a werewolf, in which he can learn to control himself.”

“How’d you figure that out?” Peter asked, curious.

“I found a very helpful witch.” Deucalion smiled. “She gave me a fire-resistant necklace for Jordan to wear. It lets him transform once a day for a few hours to let the hellhound loose.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Derek asked, worried.

“It was at first.” Jordan walked up, fully clothed. “Deucalion was able to help me the first year until I got it to a manageable state. Don’t worry, Stiles, your dad is safe with me.”

Stiles wasn’t completely convinced.

“Thank you both for the hospitality, but I think we should get going before Isaac sends the pack for us.” Peter said, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

They went outside and headed back to the sandlot.

“I think I know why there isn’t any crime here in Beacon Hills.” Stiles sighed, sitting on the bench. “Too many werewolves.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Derek asked. 

“I’d like to see what would happen to someone who tried to rob a werewolf.” Stiles laughed, handing the pendant to Peter. “Here. Use it for your betas.”

“It doesn’t work.” Peter lifted an eyebrow.

“It will if they believe it will.” Stiles shrugged. “I’m gonna go home.”

“We got baseballs to play with.” Derek tried to stop him as Stiles stood up.

“I ran from a hellhound today.” Stiles reminded him. “A hellhound that happened to be one of my dad’s deputies. And I didn’t do it because I sold my soul, it was chasing me over a worthless pendant that landed on the wrong side of a fence. A pendant that beta werewolves use to help them control their shapeshifting. I’m going home.”

Peter chuckled as Stiles walked past Derek.

“I like that one.” Peter smiled.

“Me too.” Derek bit his lip.

Peter took the pendant. “Go with him. Watch something stupid and stay out late. I won’t wait up for you.”

“Peter.” Derek gave him a look but Peter shook his head.

“You have two weeks before the family comes back home.” Peter reminded him. “Make the most of them and spend time with your boyfriend.”

“I don’t know if he’s my boyfriend.” Derek looked down.

“Then figure it out.” Peter gave Derek a shove in the right direction and went the other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be an epilogue. Hope you guys liked it!


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few years later. Derek and Stiles are still together :)

Stiles was just putting on his graduation gown when Derek walked into the room.

“Does this dress make me look fat?” Stiles asked teasingly.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. 

“Still not so good with words.” Stiles shook his head with a smile.

“You look fatter than Laura did when she was pregnant with my niece.” Derek grinned. 

“She’s my niece too.” Stiles pouted.

“Not officially.” Derek smiled smugly. “At least not until next week.”

“You sure you still want to marry fat old me?” Stiles asked, tapping Derek’s nose before pulling away to continue getting ready.

“No, but we’ve made it this far.” Derek shrugged. 

“I hate you so much.” Stiles snickered and fit on his shoes.

“See? We’re already getting in the spirit of things.” Derek teased, grabbing some of Stiles’ hair gel and fixing it up for him.

“What if I wanted to leave my hair un-gelled?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek through the mirror.

“Then you’d look fat _and_ ugly in all of your graduation photos.” Derek teased, kissing Stiles on the temple.

“You’re so sweet to me.” Stiles chuckled, standing back up to kiss Derek.

“You’ve bewitched me, body and soul.” Derek smirked.

“You just quoted the horrible Pride and Prejudice movie without Colin Firth.” Stiles laughed, shaking his head. “I hated that movie.”

“I know.” Derek winked playfully as he pulled Stiles out of the room with him.

Derek drove the way to the graduation, listening to Stiles continuously changing the radio station for the fifteen minutes it took to get to Cal State.

“When they call your name, smile pretty for the camera.” Derek instructed. “My mom wants a good picture and you know you’ll never hear the end of it from Peter if she doesn’t get one.”

“I know! It would be so much more fun if there were a way to make Peter suffer without it coming back to me.” Stiles sighed. “Sadly, he is an extremely vindictive man. Who else is coming?”

“Well, Laura has to come because Cora doesn’t want to bring the kids, so all of the kids will be coming too.” Derek said thoughtfully. “Peter is carpooling with your dad and Parrish, and I think Scott is dragging Isaac and Allison along too, which means Boyd is gonna stay to watch their kids… unless they bring them along… maybe-”

“Okay, so everyone.” Stiles stopped him. “No pressure.”

“None.” Derek assured him. “You could trip and break something and it’s not something that any of us haven’t seen before.”

“Thanks, babe.” Stiles pressed his lips together and shook his head, glaring at Derek a bit.

Derek raised a challenging eyebrow, but he was right and he knew it.

“I’ve gotta go sit with my peers.” Stiles sighed. “I don’t even know why this is such a big deal, I already graduated from the academy.”

“You have your associates in criminology now.” Derek reminded him. “It’s a big deal.”

“Eh.” Stiles shrugged.

“Go sit down.” Derek glared at him. “Be proud of yourself.”

“Aren’t you proud enough for me that I don’t have to be?” Stiles pouted.

“I’m proud enough to fill this whole damn college.” Derek rolled his eyes. “But it means nothing if you aren’t proud of yourself. So, do us both a favor and take pride in your accomplishment.”

Stiles kissed him happily and nodded before running off to where the other graduates were.

The ceremony was long and pretty boring, but Stiles got all of his recognitions and managed to crack a few jokes while still getting Talia Hale her good picture.

They went out for a late lunch in their big group and Derek stuck by Stiles’ side like glue.

At the end of the day, they all separated and Derek and Stiles went back to their shared apartment.

“I’m an adult.” Stiles sighed, lying down on the couch exhausted.

Derek sat down on the recliner and smiled. “Terrifying, isn’t it?”

“I finished the academy, I just graduated from college, I’ve got a job lined up already…” Stiles turned his head to stare at Derek. “I’m gonna marry the best freaking player of the Dodgers next week.” 

Derek smiled and looked down shyly.

“You know, I’m not sure that I would have made it this far without you.” Stiles smiled. “You pushed me to get my associates after I finished the academy training and now I feel like I could actually be a detective in Los Angeles or something.”

“Los Angeles is too dangerous.” Derek shook his head. “You’re working in a small town, maybe Beacon Hills with your dad.”

“You know that I love the adventure that comes with the job.” Stiles gave Derek a look.

“You mean the danger.” Derek lifted his eyebrows.

“But I also like the mystery and the puzzles.” Stiles continued, ignoring Derek’s remark. “I’d like to solve a homicide on my own, you know? Maybe take down a gang or even the mob.”

Derek sighed and let his head fall back against the back of the recliner.

“You know I’m gonna be okay.” Stiles smiled assuredly. “I always am.”

“I know.” Derek nodded. 

“Besides, I get worried when you go to a baseball game.” Stiles grinned. “What if someone throws the ball wrong and they knock a tooth out or something? Or what if you rip a muscle or land wrong when you’re doing one of those awesome dirt slides?”

“Are you fucking kidding?” Derek furrowed his brow and gave Stiles a stern look. 

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “It happens to athletes all the time. They hurt themselves and it kills their career.

“Better a career than a life, Stiles.” Derek sighed. “Look, I support you completely. You know that. Just don’t try to tell me that it’s not dangerous or that my job is any worse. I could break a leg and it wouldn’t compare to finding out that you got shot by some perp on the job, okay? My job won’t kill me. Besides, I'm a werewolf and can heal from those things.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Stiles sighed and stared back at the ceiling. “But I do worry too, okay? I mean, you could get hurt. You’ve _been_ hurt and it freaked me out. I mean, what if people find out? What if something terrible happens in front of millions of people and you walk away from it until they lynch you in the parking lot?"

Derek bit his lip.

"You know what though?" Stiles smiled. "There’s nothing that either of us could ever be happy doing without it challenging us or putting us in at least a little bit of danger.”

Derek sighed his agreement.

“I love that we take risks.” Stiles said, turning back to Derek. “If we didn’t take risks then we wouldn’t be crazy enough to get married.”

“It’s not a risk for me, Stiles.” Derek smiled. “I know that this is it for me. I know that we’re gonna be together for the rest of our lives. You’re stuck with me.”

“It’s a risk, Derek.” Stiles chuckled. “Because we don’t actually know how long we’ll have together. Tragedy could strike any minute. No matter what, marriage is always a leap of faith.”

“And this is my problem with you having a job in LA.” Derek shrugged. 

“I’m gonna take it.” Stiles replied.

Derek knew that Stiles was serious. He knew that nothing would convince Stiles not to take the job. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Stiles said, standing up and walking over to pull Derek with him. “It’s been a long day.”

“Alright.” Derek followed him to their bedroom and they went to sleep.

~

“I can’t believe this still fits!” Stiles said, running out into the living room. 

Derek was intently following a cookbook as he made them dinner.

When he looked up, Stiles was wearing a large white box with baseball stitches drawn on it.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you still have that.” Derek placed the book down and walked around their small kitchen island to get a better look.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Stiles asked, spinning for him. “I made this for our first anniversary! Remember? I dressed up as a sexy baseball.”

“What about this screams “sexy” to you?” Derek asked, shaking his head and laughing.

“The fact that I’m in my birthday suit under it.” Stiles winked.

“You’re naked under everything you wear.” Derek teased, running his fingers over the box. “All the time.”

“I didn’t know you thought about me that way.” Stiles mock-gasped.

“It’s what gets me through the day.” Derek grinned. “How would this not fit? It’s literally just a box.”

“I don’t know.” Stiles shrugged. “I mean, what if I got taller and my junk was hanging out?”

“Then it would be sexy.” Derek shrugged.

“Perv.” Stiles snickered, even as he let Derek pull him closer. “But what if I got more muscle and my arms didn’t fit through the arm holes?”

Derek took the box off of him, leaving Stiles completely naked. “Then I guess you’d just have to walk around like this.”

“You’re a bad man.” Stiles shook his head.

“Fine, I’ll just get back to my cooking.” Derek said, starting to walk away.

Stiles grabbed his arm and pulled him back up against him. “There’s nothing on the stove and I don’t feel hungry.”

“I guess you’ll have to work up an appetite then.” Derek replied as he pulled his shirt off and they raced back to the bedroom.

~

“You can’t stay here.” Stiles shook his head when Derek came home sweaty from practice the day before their wedding.

“Why not?” Derek asked, confused.

“It’s bad luck to see the groom before the wedding.” Stiles grinned.

“Bride.” Derek corrected.

“Yeah, but we don’t have one of those.” Stiles shrugged.

“I know.” Derek squinted. “That’s the whole reason I’m marrying you, to avoid this ridiculous tradition.”

“Oh, is that why?” Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“Pretty much.” Derek raised his back.

“I’ve never been more charmed in my life.” Stiles shook his head. “Oh baby, take me now.”

“No, I think I’ll wait for after the wedding.” Derek bit his lip to keep from smiling. “I do like some traditions.”

“Well then you definitely can’t stay here.” Stiles shrugged. “You’re just so hot right now, I don’t think I can resist.”

“Come on, Stiles.” Derek sighed. “I’m tired and I want to take a shower.”

“Alright.” Stiles let him in.

When Derek was out of the shower, Stiles was passed out watching _Cops_ reruns on the couch. Derek picked him up and carried him to their bed before turning off the light and falling asleep.

~

“I can’t believe _this_ is a small wedding in Hale terms.” Stiles shook his head as they walked into the tent on the Hale property where the wedding would be taking place.

“Laura and my mom put a lot of effort in getting this perfect for us.” Derek admonished. “So did the kids and Peter. Mostly Peter because he was on watch duty making sure that they didn’t break anything. Besides, this is the reception for everyone, the actual wedding will be smaller.”

Stiles smiled and looked around. The place was large and covered in white. The top of the canopy was covered in Christmas lights that hung down from a giant chandelier placed in the center. The tables were real wood with real chairs and gorgeous silk tablecloths were placed on them. The chairs were adorned with small white ribbons and tiny blue flowers. As centerpieces, there were small glass bowls with floating anthuriums, asters, chrysanthemums, or orchids on top of baseball themed coasters. Beside the bowl on each table was a small baseball with Stiles and Derek’s names along with the date embroidered onto them.

“Can I ask about the baseballs?” Stiles asked. He hadn’t been aware of a baseball theme.

“Oh, that was Cora’s idea.” Derek chuckled shyly. “She said that since it was what brought us together, it should be what _ties_ us together. I think she just liked the pun. She got the kids to beg me and I couldn’t say no.”

Stiles smirked and nodded. “I like it.”

They walked around and everything else seemed wedding themed. Even the tables outside of the canopy had small candles floating in the water filled bowls for when it got dark. There was a huge space for dancing right in front of a long table for the wedding group.

“I don’t think I like being so separated from everyone.” Stiles tilted his head at the table.

“Will it really matter if this day is about us?” Derek asked, lacing their fingers together.

“You’ll have tonight.” Stiles winked. “But this day is really about our family and loved ones. We’re promising to them as well as ourselves that we love each other and we’re gonna share everything.”

“We already do.” Derek rolled his eyes. “This day is about you and I standing in front of all of them and swearing that we’re gonna be together for the rest of our lives. They will come and go as they please, but you and I are gonna be tied together forever. I’m not promising _them_ anything, Stiles. I’m promising _you_ that I’m gonna be there for you through everything, no matter how fat, ugly, or annoying you get.”

Stiles chuckled weakly.

“What?” Derek asked, hovering close to Stiles, just inches away.

Stiles saw nothing but pure love and adoration on Derek’s face, easing all the tension in his body. 

“You’re really good with words.” Stiles breathed lightly.

“I’m more demonstrative.” Derek shrugged, kissing Stiles softly.

“Ahem.” Cora got their attention. “Since Derek rushed out of the rehearsal yesterday, we still have a few things to go through. Come on you guys.”

They pulled apart and followed her to the car where she drove them to the park where they were getting married.

“We’ve got quite a bit to do before people start showing up.” Cora said, taking out a clipboard that Laura had given her with an itinerary no doubt.

“That’s not gonna be for another three hours though, right?” Stiles asked, trying to peer over Cora’s shoulder.

She gave him a menacing look and he backed away. “Laura wants a lot to get done. She’s even fighting with mom on some of these things.”

“Wow.” Derek raised his eyebrows. “Is it safe?”

“Laura’s just growing into her Alpha genes.” Cora shrugged. “It’s the motherhood pushing her over the edge, she’s gonna challenge mom more eventually, but not today. Peter’s trying to keep them both settled down, but he’s better at riling people up. Gotta give him credit where it’s due though, he really adores Stiles.”

“I remember.” Derek half growled. 

“You’re the one marrying him so calm down.” Cora punched him. “It’s been years since Peter’s tried anything.”

“Probably because Derek almost ripped his throat out.” Stiles shook his head at the memory.

“With my teeth.” Derek added pointedly as Peter walked up to them.

“It’s all in the past.” Peter assured him. “Though I can’t say that I don’t wish that I were the one marrying Stiles right now and you were the one dealing with Talia and your sister.”

Derek growled but Stiles placed a warm hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you can do something to calm them down. Ask Laura if she wants to help you get dressed and tell mom that I’m looking for her.”

“Ah, a man after my very own heart.” Peter teased as Derek nodded and walked away, still glaring at Peter through the corner of his eye.

“I still can’t believe you propositioned me on my eighteenth birthday.” Stiles shook his head. “You knew I was with Derek.”

“The fun was in trying.” Peter shrugged. “What are you gonna tell Talia?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles shrugged. “I’m best at improv.”

“Ah, dammit.” Cora said, staring at her clipboard. “Peter, you’re gonna need to check on the chairs and make sure we have enough.”

“Why don’t you do it?” Peter asked, confused.

“Because I have to make sure that the kids know what places they have and don’t get their outfits all dirty.” Cora replied. “Unless you want to switch-”

“No, that’s fine.” Peter took off towards the chairs.

Stiles laughed a bit. “The kids aren’t even here yet.”

“I know.” Cora smirked, just as Talia walked up.

“Hello, Stiles.” She greeted, hugging him and placing a kiss on his forehead. “Are you excited?”

“I’m… anxious.” Stiles replied honestly. “I mean, I love Derek more than anything but it’s a hell of a commitment.”

Talia smiled and turned to Cora. “Laura forgot to check on the minister.”

“On it.” Cora walked away, taking out her phone.

“You’ve been with Derek for almost ten years.” Talia replied, leading the way to sit down on a nearby bench. “You graduated high school and college together. You’ll be fine as real adults together.”

“I know!” Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know. I can’t give him kids and I know he wants a bunch. I’m also not a werewolf and I don’t want to be, so there’s that.”

“Derek doesn’t want you to be a werewolf, Stiles.” Talia told him calmly. “And you can adopt or find a surrogate mother. Honey, Derek loves you. Everything that you are. You’ve lived together for five years already and I’ve never once heard him make a sincere complaint about you. Believe me, I have a few complaints about his father that I’ve had since the first year of knowing him.”

“What if he finds something to complain about? Marriage changes things.” Stiles looked down.

“So does everything you have been through together.” Talia reminded him. “You’re still together after high school. You’ve achieved your goals together without any real complication. You haven’t broken up _once_ since you got together. You have bad fights and come out of them stronger than before. You’ll be fine.”

“How can you be so sure?” Stiles asked.

“Because you’re already basically married, Stiles.” Talia smiled. “You’re both just finally acknowledging it in front of friends and family that have known it for years.”

Stiles smiled back at her and she tapped his knee lightly.

“Come on.” She said, standing up and instructing him to do so also. “We have much to do. Especially about the state of your hair.”

A few hours later, everything was set up and the guests were sitting in their chairs. The harpist they had hired started playing some music as the groomsmen and their partners walked down towards the isle. 

“Are you ready?” Stiles asked Derek as his Dad stood next to him.

“I’ve been ready for years.” Derek grinned, holding out his arm so that his mother could loop her own through it.

Derek walked with Talia first, making their way to the white pavilion. Talia took a seat as Derek walked up the steps to the minister and Stiles walked towards him, leaving his dad to sit next to Talia and bounding up the steps excitedly.

“Hey.” Stiles smiled.

“Hey.” Derek beamed at him. He was grinning madly, staring at Stiles as if he was his whole world.

The ceremony went as usual, up until it came time to say their vows.

“Who would like to start?” The minister asked.

Derek cleared his throat.

Stiles nodded.

“On this day, I give you my heart.” Derek stared. “Though it’s already yours, I give it gladly with the promise to walk with you, hand in hand, wherever this crazy world will take us. I promise to communicate with you fully and fearlessly. My heart will be a sanctuary of warmth and peace for you. I pledge my devotion, my faith, my fealty and my honor to you. I promise above all else to live in truth with you. Everything I have- everything I _am_ is yours. I adore you and I love you. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life proving it to you. I couldn’t have chosen anyone better to share my life with, if I had had any say in the matter. You’re my best friend.”

Stiles tried to awkwardly repress a sniffle with a chuckle.

Derek held his hands tighter in his own and looked down shyly.

“Hell, I can’t beat that.” Stiles cleared his throat with a smile. “Derek, my precious little Sourwolf, you have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I could have ever thought possible. You have made me a better person and always supported my dreams. My promise to you is to always comfort you when the Dodgers lose and drink beer with you when they win.”

Stiles shook his head with a laugh, seeing Derek’s eyeroll.

“But I see these vows not as promises but privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. Nevertheless, I promise to hold your hand every night and to never let us lose our spark. I promise to encourage your compassion, because that’s what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as part of the whole. I promise you all my love and perfect trust. I promise to be your navigator, consoler, sidekick, best friend, and the greatest fucking husband I can possibly be. One lifetime with you could never be enough. I promise you myself completely, even the parts you might not want.”

Derek was crying. His face was red and his hands were sweaty in Stiles’. There were tears streaming down his face, his mouth biting down on a smile. 

Stiles smiled back, wiping away one of Derek’s tears before placing his hand back in Derek’s. Derek shook his head and composed himself, his eyes fixed on Stiles unrelentingly. 

Stiles resisted the urge to kiss him, instead softly mouthing, “I love you”, as the minister continued.

The ceremony finished a while after, ending with Derek and Stiles kissing desperately, pulling each other closer until Peter had started yelling at them and Cora whooped.

“THERE ARE LITTLE ONES!” Laura screamed, finally getting Derek to pull back, even though Stiles jumped into his arms.

“Fuck it.” Stiles grinned. “I’m a bride. You know what to do.”

Derek laughed as he carried Stiles the whole way to the car.

~

The reception was full of people, even taking up the tables outside of the giant canopy. They had a side buffet for those who had forgotten to make reservations or were still hungry after the waiters had served the ordered chicken or steak. 

Once everyone had finished eating, the DJ announced Stiles and Derek’s first dance as a married couple.

“There you are.” Stiles grinned, seeing Derek approach him. “Come on, Cora’s getting the DJ to play our song.” 

“I know.” Derek kissed him as he held his hand before leading him to the dance floor.

“Alright everyone, let’s hear it for the lovely couple that have made the hardest decision of their lives today and decided to get married!” Cora said into the microphone.

People cheered and whooped.

“Now it’s time for the two morons-” Laura threw a bag of crackers at Cora. “to dance together for the first time ever as husbands.”

“Should we tell them that we danced along to Blurred Lines in the car on the way here?” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear.

Derek chuckled and shook his head.

“Okay, boys, save the dirty talk for the honeymoon.” Cora interrupted them. “Alright, DJ, play the song.”

 _Take Me Out To The Ballgame_ started playing and Laura raced to the DJ while people laughed.

Stiles made a batting motion and Derek rolled his eyes.

“Good form.” Derek grinned.

“I learned from the best.” Stiles winked.

“Cora, I will have your head if you try something like that again.” Laura accidentally said into the microphone.

Cora was laughing uncontrollably and others were laughing with her, including Stiles and Derek.

“Can we just play some Duran Duran?” Peter yelled.

“Not if it makes you happy.” Stiles smiled.

Peter raised an offended eyebrow, but there was a smile on his face.

 _Wonderwall_ by Oasis started playing and Stiles and Derek wrapped their arms around each other.

“ _I don’t believe that anybody Feels the way I do about you now._ ” Derek muttered the lyrics that he remembered and Stiles beamed up at him as they danced. “ _And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don’t know how… Because maybe, You’re gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, You’re my Wonderwall._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! WEDDING! I had so much fun with this epilogue. I'm kinda sad that I've finished with this fanfic because I had so much fun writing all of it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND!!!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to come. Lots more.


End file.
